ANBU Allure
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Hinata's life takes an unexpected turn after becoming an ANBU. Being the sole medic for her unit would have been difficult enough, but things become even more so when Hinata discovers the true nature of her teammates' relationship. Kakashi and Itachi were in love and apparently, they had more than just a professional interest in their new teammate.
1. Chapter 1

Anbu Allure

 **Author's Note:** A friend of mine asked for a Kakashi x Hinata x Itachi fanfic for their birthday. So I decided to grant their request. For this pairing, I'm going to do something a little different than I usually do and make it a full triad. **That means that Kakashi and Itachi will have romantic feelings for Hinata AND each other. I'm also going to be adjusting their ages a bit for plot purposes.** If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** This story takes place in an AU where the Nine Tailed Fox attack, the Uchiha Massacre, and war never happened. If the war had happened though, this would be set a couple years afterwards. In this story, Hinata is 18, Itachi is 23, and Kakashi is 27.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or make any profit off of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

Becoming a medic had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Hinata wasn't so sure. In fact, it was currently taking all her willpower not to gape at the Fourth Hokage's request.

"You want me to become an ANBU?" Hinata blinks.

Minato smiles at her in that way that only he and Naruto could. "Yes, Tsunade has a point. There should be a medic on every squad and your skills at medical jutsu are exemplary." How someone could convey the warmth of the sun with such a simple gesture was beyond the Hyuga woman's understanding, but somehow both men could pull it off with ease.

He was right though. Hinata's medical jutsu skills were improving by leaps and bounds thanks to Tsunade and Shizune's tutorage. Still, becoming an ANBU was not a thought that had ever occurred to her.

"I'm not certain my father would allow such a thing." Hinata bites her lower lip.

Minato shakes his head. "As you know, the ANBUS identities are top secret. Your father would only know that you decided to transition from a medic stationed in the Leaf Village to a combat medic." He smiles at her again, trying to offer Hinata reassurance no doubt.

It might work. Her father would certainly be pleased about her taking on a combat role. Though Hinata wasn't sure that she wanted to do so.

"ANBUs function as the Leaf's elite assassination and mission team." Any mission she went would automatically be dangerous. "I'm honored that you'd entrust me with such a role, but I don't want to let you down. I don't like hurting people." That was why she had chosen to become a medic in the first place.

Minato places his hand on her shoulder. His smile never wavers. "Hinata, I have absolute confidence in your abilities and don't think of it that way." He pauses for a moment. "Sometimes one has take drastic measures to protect the ones they love. So yes, most ninjas will apply force on their missions, but you would be in a supportive role. With your Byakugan, combined with your partners' own unique abilities, I doubt you'll have to fight much and don't sell yourself short. I know how hard you've been training and you are a Jonin, you're more than capable of holding your own against almost any foe."

Naruto really did take after his father, Hinata muses. They were both able to inspire others so easily with just a few well-placed words. (Well, in Naruto's case usually A LOT of well-placed words, but still it was the principle of the thing).

"I'll do my best." She returns his grin with a shy smile of her own. "I do have two questions though. Who are my partners and do I get to choose my mask?"

They were fortune enough to be in an empty hospital room with soundproofed walls. This was perhaps the safest place that Hinata could have asked these sorts of questions.

The Hokage laughs as though her inquiries delighted him. "I'm not at liberty to give away anyone's identity, but I'm quite certain a bright, young woman such as yourself will guess who your comrades are with ease and as for your mask, yes you can choose any animal that you like."

"What about a lioness?" She finds herself laughing at the absurdity of it all. "They're pride animals and I come from a large Clan."

Minato nods at her choice approvingly. "I'll see to it that a lioness mask is commissioned for you." The blonde turns to go before throwing one final look over his shoulder at her. "Oh and I do apologize in advance for Kushina. She's never been fond of hospitals and I know she has an appointment with you tomorrow."

Oh yes, everyone knew about the Hokage's beloved wife's aversion to hospitals. That combined with her temper meant that no medic really looked forward to having her for a patient. Still, it was necessary because she was a jinchuuriki.

"You don't need to apologize for that." Hinata giggles, even though she felt just slightly apprehensive about dealing with the fiery red head. "Kushina is a lovely woman and she's far from the first to get spooked by hospitals. Besides, she's just living up to her nickname."

Hinata privately pats herself on the back for not stuttering during the entire conversation. Over the years, the bluenette had practice and practiced speaking without stuttering and now at the very least, she had mostly outgrown the habit.

"That's true." He winks at her. "She certainly is the Leaf's red hot-blooded Habanero." With that being said, he departs and Hinata shakes her head.

So that was that then. She was going to become an ANBU. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi Uchiha was trying his best not to twitch. His lover was late. AGAIN.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kakashi smiles as he approaches Itachi, still clad in his Anbu Mask. "I not only stopped to smell the roses, I picked some." He brandishes a bouquet of them. "I thought that you might like them."

It was a good thing that they were still about two miles away from the Leaf Village. So no one could see them and even if they had, their ANBU Masks would protect their true identity.

"I swear that the only time you're punctual is during combat." Itachi shakes his head, but he smiles all the same as he takes the roses into his arms. "I forgive you though since you brought me roses, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them."

It was going to look utterly bizarre when Itachi Uchiha strolled into the vaillge with a dozen red roses in his arms. That was going to be the talk of the Leaf.

Kakashi chuckles at that and kisses his cheek. "I imagine that they'll just assume you bought them for some girl that caught your eye." True enough, but that made it even worse.

"Kakashi, I'm twenty-three." He couldn't afford to allow such rumors to flourish any longer. "By all rights, my Clan is encouraging me to take a wife and continue our family line."

He couldn't do that though. He loved Kakashi too much and though their relationship was kept a secret due to his position in the Uchiha Clan, Itachi didn't regret a single moment of it.

"I'm well aware of how old you are." Kakashi sighs as he kisses Itachi's forehead. "I know that one day, you'll likely be forced to wed. For now though, let us just be us. We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. I've lost too many precious people not to cling to whatever happiness that I can find for as long as I can and I know that you feel the same way."

Itachi finds himself smiling despite the situation. "You do have a way with words when your head isn't buried in those filthy books you love so much." It was 'fight' between the two of them and though Itachi did love teasing the CopyCat ninja about his exotic taste in literature, there was no malice in it. At least not anymore.

 _"Silver Wolf, this is Weasel." Minato smiled at the two of them. "He'll be joining your unit today and I want you to brief him thorough before your mission next month. His skill set should prove invaluable._

 _Itachi had only been thirteen at the time, but understood how the ANBU worked well enough. After all, he was a Captain. Though he had never expected to be assigned to a mission with only ANBU Captains before._

 _"Ah that's right." Silver Wolf flipped a page in his book. "You did mention that another ANBU Captain would be joining Operation Kamikaze."_

 _The action infuriated Itachi for two reasons. The first was that his fellow ANBU Captain didn't even have the decency to look at him while they were being introduced. The second was the content of that all too familiar orange book._

 _"Yes, he did." He felt his lips curl in distaste. "Though I imagine that our mission will have a much higher rate of success, if you cease reading that filth immediately. This operation is dangerous enough without having someone distracted by such trash."_

 _The Silver Wolf laughed at him. "You might be a Captain Itachi Uchiha, but you're still just a boy." That bastard! "In a few years, I'm sure that your reading tastes will mature and you'll develop a more healthy appreciation for adult literature."_

 _It should have surprised Itachi that the other man had identified him on sight, but he'd grown used to it. Though he was tall for his age, he was still the shortest member of the ANBU just due to the fact was younger than all his other comrades by at least three years. Sometimes far more than that._

 _"Lord Hokage with all due respect, must I work with this fool?" Itachi rolled his eyes. "He's supposed to be the legendary CopyCat Ninja and yet, he can't bring himself to focus on the most mundane of tasks."_

 _Minato laughed as well. "This fool as you call him was one of my former students." Damn it. Itachi had walked right into that one. "As for your inquiry, I'm quite certain that in time the two of you will become the best of friends. You have far more in common than you might believe."_

That had been ten years ago and yet, the two of them were still together. Just not in the way that his former self could have ever foreseen and though Itachi would never admit it outloud, Kakashi's taste in literature did come with certain _benefits_.

"As I recall, you seem to have developed more of an appreciation for my filthy books as you call them." Kakashi laughs as he kisses Itachi. "I'll let you go first. I know that your family is waiting for you. We don't want to be seen together and risk people realizing we're both in the ANBU."

Itachi returns the kiss with a smile. "Yes and remember, we're supposed to meet our new teammate by the river tonight at sunset. So try not to be late for once." He rolls his eyes as he takes off.

There was no point in dallying. Kakashi would only give him a cheeky reply for that and the silver haired ninja wasn't wrong. Itachi's family would be waiting for him.

* * *

A few hours later, Kakashi waits by the bridge with Itachi. Having decided it was better to be on time to meet their new teammate than not. Mostly because he knew that his beloved weasel would become considerably less cuddly, if he was late.

"You're on time?" Itachi gapes at him. "I'm shocked."

Kakashi hears an amused chuckle from nearby as Minato comes into view with a woman at his side. "As am I." The blonde winks at the silver haired man. "I suppose that Silver Wolf must have invested in a watch at some point."

The woman was beautiful with long midnight blue hair and feminine form filled out her ANBU attire perfectly. It was almost a shame she was wearing a mask and judging by the look on Itachi's face, he felt the same way.

A prickle of jealousy forms in Kakashi's mind, but he quickly banishes it. The woman had done nothing, but walk over to them yet. Besides, Itachi was many thing, but unfaithful he was not. If nothing else, surely they had proven their devotion to one another by risking their lives for each other at a hundred times over since they began working with one another.

"Eh, I've got a watch." Kakashi nods at the other ANBU. "His name is Weasel."

The woman giggles. It was a sound that reminds the silver haired man of bells. It went along rather nicely with her ANBU mask to boot.

"Good." Minato laughs. "This is Lioness. She'll be the medic on your team. Lioness this is Weasel and Silver Wolf. I do hope that the three of you will soon become stout comrades and become a successful team."

Her mask definitely did look like a lioness. Kakashi found himself admiring the light blue designs on it against the ashen white backdrop. Simply stunning.

"I hope so as well." She bows to them politely.

Itachi smiles and returns the gesture. "I do hope you don't scare easily because our next mission will be quite dangerous." It was at moments like these when his lover's background as an heir to a 'Noble Clan' really shone through in Kakashi's mind. There was just something about his demeanor that was gallant.

Minato crosses his arms and frowns. "That's right. We've only heard rumors of it until now, but we've confirmed that there is a smuggling operation going on between our border and the Land of Rice." Yes, indeed and the thought of what they were smuggling made Kakashi's blood boil. "They've been kidnapping ninjas with rare bloodlines and selling them to the highest bidders. Of course, we will have precautions in place into ensure they don't find out about any bloodlines on your team."

That was putting it mildly. He had a Sharingan transplant, but Itachi had two natural Sharingans and that was before they factored in their new teammate. There was really no way to tell which Clan, if any, she was from for the time being, but Kakashi would find out.

After all, she was their comrade. It was their job to protect the pretty kitty just as much as to watch each other's backs from a professional standpoint. The fact that she had a lovely backside just happened to be a nice bonus.

"Yes, we will make every effort to ensure your safety." He smiles at her. "Don't worry, Weasel and I understand that yours is designed to be a supportive role more than a combative one. Of course, the fact you're a Jonin means that you're more than capable of holding your own in a fight if it comes down to it as well. So you needn't be terribly concerned."

Itachi nods at that. "We'll come up with a strategy first, but for now we should spend some time getting to know each other in order to perfect our teammate." He smiles at Hinata offering her his hand. "How does that sound?"

Hmm. This could be interesting. While the woman's mask covered her face, Kakashi could see a blush creeping down her neck.

"That sounds nice." The Lioness smiles at them. "What did you have in mind?"

He'd have to investigate that more later. Physical attraction was important and sooner or later, Itachi would need to take a wife. Perhaps if she proved trustworthy and the chemistry developed into something more, he and Itachi could kill two birds with one stone.

Helping to continue the Uchiha bloodline while keeping their relationship in tact. Of course, it was a long shot. The odds that the woman would be interested in both of them or at least willing to tolerate Itachi's relationship with Kakashi were slim.

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something." Kakashi smiles at her.

That was fine though. Kakashi was an ANBU he wasn't afraid of a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you have any requests for this story, please feel free to let me know. I can't promise that I'll be able to incorporate every request, but I'll try my best. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I made up a couple 'facts' about Uchihas and Hyugas biology/culture here. While I believe that it's plausible, I highly doubt that these two 'quirks' are canon.

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Kakashi was trying his best not to laugh. He really was, but it was just impossible not to. Itachi was simply adorable when he was annoyed.

"Really, Silver Wolf?" He sighs in exasperation. "When I suggested that we should all get to know each other, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Oh Kakashi knew that, but still it was the perfect opportunity to get to know their little lioness better. Itachi would thank him for it later.

The lioness laughs softly. "I really don't mind." Her gaze wanders towards Itachi. "It's very sweet of you to be concerned about my comfort, but I'm sure that we'll face worse things on our next mission."

"You're right." Itachi shakes his head. "It's just Silver Wolf likes to think he's sneaky sometimes."

Kakashi places his hand on his heart as if mortally wounded. "I'll have you know that I don't just think I'm stealthy, I AM stealthy. I wouldn't be in the ANBU, if I wasn't."

The lioness just shakes her head and smiles as she grabs them both by the hand and gently guides them inside. Most women would have ignored them, smacked them, or drug them inside more viciously by now, but not her. She was such a sweet kitten, Kakashi muses.

"On missions, yes." Itachi shrugs to concede that point. "Outside of missions, you're about as subtle as a bull in a china shop."

Well, Kakashi supposes he couldn't argue with the accuracy of that statement. He just saw no need to be subtle with his lover. Itachi had always appreciated his _directness._

"True enough." He chuckles as the kitten finds them a booth to sit in.

It was designed for four people, so the three of them could fit in there comfortably. Now, it was time for the fun to begin.

"Have you two been working together long?" She smiles at them.

Itachi glances at the menu and nods. "About ten years now." His eyes were scanning it like a hawk, Kakashi notices.

His lover did everything with such a precise intensity. It was perhaps one of the most seductive things about the other man. He could make something as simple as putting on his sandals look elegant and ruthless.

"Wow." The lioness blinks. "That's quite a long time."

Indeed it was. Honestly, it was longer than many marriages. Oh well, the couple that plotted assassinations together, stayed together.

"Yes, it is." Kakashi smiles at her. "I have to say that the weasel has grown on me. He's more bark than bite. So don't worry."

Itachi scoffs at him and Kakashi just smirks. It was far easier to rile the legendary Uchiha Prodigy up than most people would think. One only had to know which buttons to push.

"I'm not worried." Hinata giggles as a waitress approaches her. "I'll have the chicken and a bottle of sake."

"I'm afraid one bottle won't be enough to split between the three of us." Kakashi grins at her innocence.

"Oh it isn't for the three of us." She shakes her head. "That's just my order. I know w-what you're trying to do. You're trying to test my tolerance and to get me to s-spill my identity. So now, I'm going to prove to you that won't w-work."

Ah. The kitten had claws after all. That and such an endearing little stutter. Yes, he and Itachi could have fun with this one.

Hmm. How was he going to broach that topic to the other man though? He didn't want his beloved weasel to think that Kakashi was getting bored with him.

"I yield." He smiles at her as he places his hand on the Lioness's. "You've caught onto my clever ploy."

Clearly, he would have to approach this situation very carefully. First things first, he had to determine the degree of attraction shared by the three of them.

Itachi rolls his eyes at Kakashi. "Probably because it was the oldest one in the book." How did he do that, Kakashi wonders? Itachi had just made an eye roll sexy.

"I thought as much." The Lioness giggles.

It was a cute giggle. That combined with her body and rank made for an intriguing combination. She blushed so easily, but called him out on his little 'scheme.' Yes, they could definitely have some fun with this one.

Now, back to the mutual attraction. Hmm. He needed to determine this in a quick and subtle way or else, Itachi or even the Lioness might catch onto what he was doing.

* * *

About an hour later, Hinata was grateful for all the 'Resistance Training' she had undergone recently. The Silver Wolf definitely had a high tolerance. The same couldn't be said for the Weasel though.

"Are you sure that you don't want more?" She smiles at him.

The Weasel had his mask on, but she could see a faint trace of pink lingering over his skin. He was a blusher like her then.

He shakes his head, but smiles politely at her. "No, thank you." He glances at Silver Wolf. "At least one of us has to project an image of dignity for you and I'm afraid that it won't be Silver Wolf."

Hinata laughs as she goes back to nibbling on her chicken. In all honesty, she would have been in the same boat as Weasel, even a few months ago. Luckily her Clan trained their members to build up somewhat of a resistance to sake in case they needed to indulge for the sake of a mission.

She highly doubted that she'd ever achieve Silver Wolf's level of tolerance, but at the very least she could clearly handle more than poor Weasel. It was such a strange contradiction. Weasel had been an ANBU for ten years and could barely handle one glass of sake?

"Alright." Hinata nods at him. "If you're sure."

Hinata gasps as she remembers something her father had told her about Uchihas. It was only once, but she remembered it clear as day.

 _"I once had to work on a mission with Fugaku." Hiashi shook his head in amusement. "Only once, mind you. Generally, Hokages have avoided assigning our Clans joint missions, but this one was an exception."_

 _Hinata had listened eagerly. It was rare her father told her about such things. He had always been a private man and today, she might just get a glimpse into what went on in the brilliant mind of his._

 _"How did it go?" She tilted her head at him._

 _"Well." He nodded at her. "Fugaku is professional ninja. I can't fault him for his skills or intelligence, but I did notice one peculiar quirk. Should you ever work with an Uchiha, do keep in mind that they apparently can't handle their alcohol. I suspect it has something to do with how the Sharingan alters their body's natural chemistry."_

 _Hinata blinked. Whatever she had been expecting to hear, it certainly hadn't been that. It was hard to imagine their 'Sister Clan' having any weaknesses, let alone such an amusing an common one._

 _"Does it hurt them?" She fought to stifle a gasp._

 _Hiashi shook his head. "No more so than it would anyone else, its effects are felt quicker." He paused as though debating on how much to tell her. "Of course, like anyone their reactions vary. Some get angry, some babbled, some more social, and some more…affectionate. In Fugaku's case, he babbled. A great deal."_

 _Hinata giggled at that. Though they were from two different Clans, it was clear her father and Fugaku Uchiha were cut from similar clothes. So it was almost impossible to imagine Fugaku Uchiha babbling._

 _"What did he babble about?" Hinata saw no point in disguising her curiosity._

 _"Mikoto." He shrugged. "We were both much younger than and it was before they started courting. He can be…more poetic than expected when properly motivated."_

"I'm sure." He smiles at her.

There was only one person Hinata could think who had joined the ANBU that young and might possess Uchiha Clan's lack of tolerance in such a matter. Itachi.

Why hadn't she seen it before? His name even meant Weasel. It had to be him.

"Alright." She nods, trying to disguise her shock.

It was a good thing for Itachi that Hiashi had kept his family's 'secret' from everyone, but her. As far as Hinata knew, most people weren't aware of that peculiar quirk in Uchiha biology.

Still, she knew that her own biology would give her away soon enough. If nothing else, Itachi and Silver Wolf would discover she was a Hyuga eventually. Her eyes would give her away.

"Don't worry." Silver Wolf grins at her. "He's always been a little skittish around sake, but I can already tell he likes you. Who wouldn't be happy to be partnered with such lovely lioness?"

Silver Wolf's identity was harder to guess, but one thing was for sure. He was a flirt and Hinata definitely wasn't going to be bored with these two for her partners.

* * *

Hours later, Itachi watches as the Lioness heads off. Once she was out of earshot, he gives Kakashi a dirty look.

"Lovely lioness?" He raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What?" Kakashi shrugs at Itachi as he pulls him closer. "She's wearing a lioness mask and she is lovely. Don't think for a moment that I didn't see how your eyes followed her."

Itachi was suddenly rather grateful for his mask. Damn it. Lying was supposed to be second nature for him. He was an ANBU, but he had never mastered lying to Kakashi for some reason.

"She's a beautiful woman. Always has been." As soon as those words left his mouth though, Itachi regretted them.

It was now Kakashi's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Always has been? Then you know her real identity?"

He had said too much, but Itachi knew there was no going back now. Kakashi would never let the matter reset until Itachi told him something. Though that didn't mean he'd tell his lover everything about the first time he truly noticed Hinata Hyuga.

 _"Don't worry. It'll be alright soon." The Hyuga Heiress smiled at a small child._

 _Itachi had decided to visit the hospital for his annual physical. There was just no getting around that annoyance, but he never expected to encounter Hinata calming a frightened child._

 _"You promise?" The boy's lip quivered._

 _Poor thing was absolutely terrified of getting blood work done. Itachi could relate to some extent. While he'd certainly suffered worse things, that didn't mean he ever looked forward to blood work either._

 _She nodded. "Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."_

 _Her voice sounded so sincere. Angelic almost. It was a nice change of pace from the clinical tone he'd grown accustomed to hearing at the hospital._

 _There was also the fact that the Hyuga woman had clearly blossomed when he wasn't looking. If Itachi had ever doubted that he was bisexual, those doubts were erased by the sight of her in that uniform. It was just one size too small and accentuated her cleavage quite nicely…_

"I do, but I'll leave that up to her, if she wishes to reveal her identity." Itachi smirks at Kakashi. "After all, we're supposed to keep our identities secret. If it weren't for the fact we both had Sharingans and it was easy to guess who we were, I doubt that Minato would be pleased we know each other's real name."

"I suppose that's true." He smiles and kisses Itachi. "Though you're foolish, if you don't think that I'll figure out who she is eventually."

Itachi returns the kiss and smiles. Oh he knew that Kakashi would. Hinata was a Hyuga. He'd figure that much out soon enough, it was only a question of when he'd guess her first name.

"I know, but for now let's respect her privacy." He smiles at Kakashi.

The other man tilts his head to the side and Itachi gulps. He knew that look and it never ended well for him. It meant that Kakashi was reading between the lines.

The man had an uncanny ability to do that. Even for an ANBU, Kakashi was quite skilled at picking up hidden meanings. A ninja must always expect the unexpected as his lover was so fond of saying.

"You like her." Kakashi smirks at him.

Itachi wasn't sure what was more unsettling. The Kakashi had figured it out so easily or that his lover was smirking at him.

"I've always been faithful to you and you are the one who holds my heart." He knew that he had to tread very carefully here or else, Kakashi would likely start throwing Chidoris at him.

"I never said otherwise, but assuming the feeling is returned…this might solve our problems." Kakashi smiles at him as Itachi gawks at the other man.

"You can't be serious." He blinks.

There was no way that Hinata would agree to such a thing and even if she did, her family never would. The only way for such an 'exotic' relationship to be possible for them would be for Itachi to marry her and for Kakashi to be the 'secret husband.' Something that was easier said than done, when one's prospective spouse's family members all had the Byakugan!


	3. Chapter 3

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, the update rates for this fic will be a little unpredictable due to my busier than expected schedule. Don't worry though. I have every intention of finishing this fic and if we're lucky, it will be updated roughly once a week. Maybe a bit more or a bit less. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to include a family scene for the Uchihas and while it's probably OOC, that's done for comedic purposes. Considering the Massacre never happened here, one could argue that perhaps it is IC of them though and if not, well it's still good for some laughs. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

"Mother, I'll be fine." Itachi shakes his head in amusement.

Every single time that the Uchiha in question had a mission, they went through this. It was a ritual of sorts. His mother would fuss over him, his father would politely roll his eyes at the fussing, and Sasuke would try to get details out of him.

"Itachi, every ninja always says that and not all of them make it home." She sighs as she hands him a backpack filled with his supplies. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Fugaku raises an eyebrow at Mikoto. "My love, he's not a child anymore." Yes, it was just like clockwork, but Itachi supposes there was a certain comfort in the familiarity and it was entertaining to watch his parents' interactions. "For that matter, neither is Sasuke. You do not have fuss like a mother hen."

Sasuke must have thought so too. Itachi was quite certain that was one of the main reasons why his foolish little brother liked to see his sendoffs. That and curiosity.

While the younger Uchiha never said as much directly, Itachi was positive that Sasuke knew that Itachi was an ANBU. His brother might be foolish, but he wasn't oblivious and it was only natural that he might be curious about the nature of ANBU missions.

"I suppose you're right." Mikoto nods at her husband.

Fugaku smirks at that. "Of course I'm right." It was no wonder where Sasuke had inherited his foolishness from really, how the man couldn't see what was coming was utterly behind Itachi.

"Yes, you're right. I don't need to fuss over them." She smiles sweetly at the Uchiha patriarch. "Oh and you do not need to sleep in our room. I'm sure that you'll be just as comfortable sleeping _alone_ on the couch."

Understandably, his father looks rather horrified. Not that Itachi could blame the man. The couch threat was perhaps the most fearsome weapon that one's spouse or lover could lobby at them.

"Well, I suppose a little fussing is alright." He puts up his hands in mock surrender. "It just shows you care."

"That's right." Mikoto smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "My thoughts exactly."

"So what's the mission this time." Sasuke looks at Itachi.

Itachi just shakes his head again and pokes Sasuke. The response was automatic at this point as it had been for years, but there was something delightfully entertaining about seeing the young Jonin scowl at him like a child.

"You know that I can't tell you that." Itachi smiles teasingly at his fellow Uchiha. "But I do admire your determination as always. I'll see you all when I return and if possible, I'll attempt to keep in touch while on the mission."

Sasuke grumbles as he rubs his forehead. "You ALWAYS do that." Yes, Itachi did indeed and it never ceased to provide him with endless comedy.

So he just does what he knew would annoy his little brother most. Itachi pokes him yet again and takes off with a laugh.

"He'll probably fume about that the entire time I'm gone." Itachi chuckles to himself as he heads towards the designated meeting place. "Still, it's the simple pleasures in life that make it work living." Like annoying one's younger brother.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi chuckles as he flips another page in his book. He knew that Itachi was expecting him to be late, so he figured he'd surprise the other ninja by already being there.

There were few things in life more amusing than watching Itachi Uchiha look surprised about anything. The man simply was too good at predicting how events would unfold for such a thing to be a common occurance.

"Shame that his mask will cover his face." Kakashi smiles as he rereads another passage from his favorite book. "He does have the most adorable bubble eyes when truly stunned about something."

A fact that had made Kakashi's last ten years on the ANBU Blackops even more exciting than it usually would have been. Provoking a reaction from Itachi had always been exciting.

 _"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Itachi glowered at Kakashi._

 _Honestly, the cute weasel was far too serious in Kakashi's opinion. Of course, that was somewhat of a requirement to be an ANBU, but still. It was the man's birthday._

 _"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" He chuckled as he watched the topless man bristle with poorly disguised rage._

 _Kakashi didn't have a clue why Itachi looked so furious really. The Uchiha prodigy's birthday had been a wonderfully relaxing one. Hell, he had even booked their team a private room in the bathhouse._

 _The water was hot and soothed his aching muscles, but there was another benefit. A shirtless Itachi was a pleasing sight. The far too somber boy had transformed into a beautiful man right underneath his nose._

 _"Because it's rude." Itachi rolled his eyes._

 _"In my defense, it would be almost impossible not to stare." Kakashi smiled at him with feigned contrition. "For the same reason that people stare at a tiger. You're as beautiful as you are powerful."_

 _As soon as the words left his mouth, Kakashi noticed to his delight that Itachi's face were burning a deep shade of crimson. Well damn, he hadn't know it was possible for anyone to blush that much, but Itachi had proven him wrong._

 _"PERVERT!" Itachi twitched._

 _"Well yes, I am." He shrugged. "I still am not certain you say that like it's supposed to be a bad thing."_

That's when Kakashi notices someone was heading towards him. Hmm. That was unexpected. It seemed the Lioness was actually going to arrive before Itachi.

* * *

About ten minutes later, it was all Hinata could do to keep from giggling. She had never imagined that this would be what the ANBU was like, but apparently it was.

"Silver Wolf, will you get your head out of the clouds and help me with the inventory?" Itachi stares the other ANBU down.

It was true, Silver Wolf didn't seem to be concentrating very much at the moment. Though Hinata was pretty sure she knew why, she didn't dare voice her observations.

Observations such as Silver Wolf eyes were lingering far too long on Weasel's backside. Of course, Hinata knew that there were some people who were attracted to their own gender, but she had never met a man who was so blatant about his attractions without saying a word as Silver Wolf.

"I was just admiring the scenery. Of course, I'll help you, Weasel." He smiles as he assists the two of them with last minute checks.

Well, so much for not saying anything with words. Hinata had never met two teammates who were more different before. The wolf was so carefree about well everything and Weasel watched everything like a hawk.

"Thank you." She smiles at both of them.

Hinata wasn't really sure, if they could see it through her mask though. Oh well, hopefully the inflection in her voice would convey the same message.

"You're welcome." They both nod at her in unison.

"Well, it looks like we've got everything." She pauses for a moment before sealing up all their traveling packs. "We should probably get going. If we're lucky, we'll make it to the next village before nightfall and we won't have to make camp."

Not that she minded doing so. Almost any ninja was skilled at surviving in the wilderness when the situation called for it. It was just when given a choice, who wouldn't prefer a nice comfortable bed?

"You're right." The Weasel nods at her and they set out.

Well, they had one thing in common, Hinata muses. Both men moved with a deadly and silent grace. Were she not next to them, Hinata never would have picked up on the sound of their footsteps.

"Are you alright?" Silver Wolf smiles at her. "You seem lost in thought."

They were also rather gallant. Hinata idly wonders when the last time either of them had a female teammate was.

Of course, there were female ANBU, but like most ninja occupations, the men outnumbered the women by a large margin. Whether that was by design or happenstance, Hinata wasn't entirely sure.

"Oh yes." She smiles at him. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about all the people who have been kidnapped."

It was true, of course. Though Hinata couldn't help, but feel a little guilty that wasn't the first thought on her mind. It was just that her teammates antics were so distracting.

"Don't worry." Weasel glances in her direction. "We'll save them."

He was right about that. This black market had to be stopped. It was only a matter of time before someone from her Clan ended up getting captured at this rate or any Clan from the Leaf really.

"You're right." She nods. "We will."

"Of course, that is why Lord Minato put us on this mission, after all." Silver Wolf directs his gaze towards her and somehow, Hinata imagines the other ANBU winking at her. "It shouldn't be that difficult to do. We have every advantage in the world really, particularly with a Hyuga on our side."

Hinata freezes at those words. It couldn't be. Her eyes weren't nearly as noticeable with her mask on.

Weasel groans and smacks his forehead. "For an ANBU, you're not very subtle."

Well, Hinata couldn't argue with that. Silver Wolf wasn't subtle, but that didn't solve her current dilemma. No one was supposed to know your true identity when you were in the ANBU and Silver Wolf clearly knew hers.

"Eh." He shakes his head. "I never claimed to be subtle, but before you ask, it was in the way you answered my question. It was a truthful answer, but also an evasion. Which fits with the general demeanor of the Hyuga Clan. That and given your age and gender, I would have to guess that you're not just any Hyuga. You're Hiashi's daughter. The Heiress to the Hyuga Clan."

"Forgive him." Weasel shakes his head. "If it makes you feel anymore at ease, I'm certain that Lord Minato will understand why we broke protocol given our abilities make our true identities easily guessable." That's when he slides his mask off and reveals his face. "I'm Itachi Uchiha and that lovable fool over there is Kakashi."

Silver Wolf laughs as he shows his face as well. "Well, at least I'm lovable. That's the best kind of fool there is."

She was on a mission with Itachi and Kakashi. Hinata blinks at that knowledge. The fact Minato had gone to such lengths to couple the Sharingan with the Byakugan for this mission spoke volumes.

"You're right." She nods slowly at Kakashi's observation. "That is the best kind, but now that we know the truth…you do realize what this means?"

"Yes, the smuggling operation is a large one." Itachi no doubt was grimacing behind his mask. "Otherwise, the Hokage wouldn't have paired the three of us together to stop it. Usually, Hyugas and Uchihas don't work together due to our bloodlines being so useful. Combing them onto one team dilutes the pool so to speak."

He was right about that. Putting all your eggs in one basket almost never ended well. Minato was desperate to stop this smuggling.

"Large or small, it doesn't matter." She nods at her teammates, trying to project more confidence than she felt. "We're going to save them all."


	4. Chapter 4

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Sadly, the updates will still be unpredictable, but I have every intention of finishing this story. After all, it was a birthday request fic. ^_-. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

Hinata smiles as they arrive at the Inn. The traveling had taken a bit longer than expected, but they were here now.

A fact that could mean only one thing. Instead of sleeping in tents, they were going to enjoy a night with a roof over their head with actual beds and pillows. That and maybe, she could get in a hot shower before they left in the morning.

"We'll take two rooms." Kakashi smiles at the receptionist.

Hinata blushes at the unexpected show of chivalry. "Thank you."

The reason why he was requesting two rooms was obvious. The silver haired wolf was being considerate of the fact that only one of their teammates was a woman and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Sharing a room with Itachi was just practical. Why buy three rooms instead of two, when it was two men who were clearly comfortable around each other?

"I'm sorry, Sir." The brunette smiles at him sheepishly. "We're rather full. I'm afraid we only have one room."

They had been working together for years. Hinata highly doubted there was much they didn't know about each other.

The bluenette was quite comfortable with her internal musings until she overheard that last part. There was only one room. The math wasn't in their favor.

"I'm sorry, Lioness." Itachi glances at her and though his eyes weren't visible, the Hyuga woman could tell he was apologetic. "If it makes you feel better, you can take the bed and we'll just sleep on the floor."

"It's o-okay. I'm sure we'll figure something out." She smiles at them.

The receptionist laughs. "I wouldn't mind being in her position. Sharing a room with two attractive roommates. Just think of it this way. You'll be saving some money."

Hinata silently thanks whoever came up with the concept of ANBU Masks for their foresight. Now, they couldn't see just how truly red her face was turning. This woman was absolutely outrageous!

"That's true." Kakashi thanks her with a wink as he takes the key. "Well, shall we be going then? We've got a long day tomorrow and might as well get some rest beforehand."

Hinata decides that was a good point and quickly scurries off with her partners. The last thing she needed was to overhear more 'advice' from the naughty receptionist. Was no one a professional anymore, she wonders.

"Oh I don't mind sleeping on the floor." She smiles at them. "It's still more comfortable than the tent and you've both have seniority on me. So it doesn't seem fair to make you 'rough it."

"That's kind of you, but we couldn't possibly for a lady such as yourself to sleep on the cold, hard floor when there is an alternative." Itachi shakes his head as he wraps his arm around her waist and follows Kakashi.

Silver Wolf was fast. It was almost like he knew this inn. Then again, that might very well be the case. After all, he was an experienced ninja. Goodness only knows how many missions he'd been on and how often the lupine ANBU had come this way.

"He's always been the proper type." Kakashi winks at her. "Fortunately for us, I'm not. So he won't take all the fun out of the mission." The other man opens the door. "We'll do whatever you're comfortable with."

Whatever she was comfortable with? Hinata blinks at the implications as she suddenly feels more than a little dizzy.

"G-Good to know." She bites her lower lip as a thousand thoughts crash within her mind like a giant tsunami that left her gasping for breath.

She knew who they were now. Hinata didn't know either of them particularly well, but they weren't strangers. That made things different than before they were 'unmasked.'

"I'll just take the floor." She bites her lower lip as he heads inside. "It seems fairer."

* * *

About an hour later, Kakashi chuckles as he watches his partners in amusement. He never thought that he'd see Itachi as bashful as an Academy student again at this stage in their relationship, but that's precisely what he was witnessing.

"I think that the game should end here. Less it spiral out of control." His cheeks were turning an adorable shade of pink, but Hinata's were already a dark crimson at the direction their game was heading.

They had been playing a very traditional and fun version of poker. One that had both Hinata and Itachi scandalized.

Of course it had taken awhile to convince both of them to indulge in this pursuit, but Kakashi knew how to get them to agree. He merely told them that it was a teamwork building exercise and if they couldn't trust each other to risk embarrassment, that their mission was doomed to failure. (They had both accepted that logic and well, now here they were…playing poker).

"Do you see what I mean, Hinata?" He shakes his head in amusement. "He's always been ridiculously proper, but I suppose he's right. We wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Though Kakashi was admiring the view. Immensely.

Hinata was clad in nothing more than some lovely lavender lace. Her lingerie really did flatter her feminine form exceptionally well.

For goodness sakes, he was a grown man and fighting back a nosebleed. Hell, even Itachi was doing his best to avoid following suit. Hinata struck Kakashi as being a rather innocent woman in that regard, but he was certain that she would understand what a nosebleed meant. So he and Itachi were both stuck battling that revealing trickle of blood from coming out of their respective noses.

"I appreciate that." She blushes. "We should stop for now."

She was such a sweet thing. The woman was actually blushing because they were shirtless.

Something that strikes him as strange considering Hinata was a medic. Though Kakashi supposes that was different. Treating patients in a professional setting was a far cry from seeing your teammates in such a state.

"Alright." Kakashi chuckles, deciding to test the waters. "Itachi, perhaps you should go and see what you can find for us to eat. He is an exceptional cook, Hinata."

Itachi rolls his eyes as he stands up, clad only in his boxers. "He says that because he's far too lazy to engage in such an endeavor." He snorts as though debating something. "If Shikamaru didn't resemble his father so much and Kakashi wasn't too young, I would sincerely wonder if he had fathered Shikamaru. They're both so lazy sometimes."

Hinata giggles at that and Kakashi finds himself smiling at it. The Lioness did have such an adorable laugh. It reminded him of bells.

Perhaps she was too innocent to be mixed up with them, but that wouldn't stop him from at least exploring the possibility. The way that Itachi's eyes lingered on her told Kakashi all he really needed to know. His most precious person was already fond of her and Itachi would eventually need to step into his role as the heir of the Uchiha Clan more.

"I prefer to think of it as saving my energy for more important things." He chuckles as he gets up and strides over to Itachi. "Besides, you are a superior cook. So why wouldn't I encourage you to showcase your talents, especially when I'm the one benefiting from them."

This was the moment of truth. A little test to see how the Hyuga woman would react to such things. A quick swat on Itachi's backside would do the trick.

So that's exactly what he does. Itachi gives him a dirty look. "I'll be back momentarily." It was likely that he was highly embarrassed by the entire incident, but there was a method to the silver haired man's madness.

Hinata gasps and blushes. The young woman quickly looks away and Kakashi couldn't help, but smirk at her reaction. It was definitely not one of disgust. Interesting.

"I t-think I'll go and help, Itachi." Her face burns an even deeper shade of red.

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure how that was possible, but the Hyuga woman manages it all the same. Quite honestly, he would be hard pressed to identify that shade of red. It was so dark that it was flirting with being just a few shades shy of blackness.

"I'm sure that he'd greatly appreciate that." He chuckles as he takes out his book. "So tell me, when did Lionesses learn how to cook."

She smiles sweetly as she darts towards the kitchen. "A long time ago. My mother taught me. She loved making cinnamon rolls."

"Ah. Who doesn't love cinnamon rolls?" Kakashi's chuckle morphs into a full grown laugh as he flips another page.

She was too innocent for words. Assuming they played their cards right, this could turn out to be quite the splendid partnership.

If nothing else though, things were about to get rather amusing. Based on what he knew about Itachi's and Hinata's timing, a clash was inevitable.

* * *

Itachi was grabbing something for them to eat quickly. He didn't feel like cooking much. So he had prepared some quick salads for the sake of filling their stomachs without making his partners wait.

Kakashi did deserve to wait, but not Hinata. So he'd just do the right thing and look after the well-being of his teammates. At least, that had been the plan.

"Do you want some help?" Hinata's voice was his first warning, but the salads never stood a chance.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The warning wasn't enough. Itachi finds himself crashing right into Hinata as the two of them bumped into each other and the salad spills everywhere.

It was the strangest sensation to be covered in lettuce, sliced tomatoes, dressing, and various bits of meat as he fell on top of the woman he had admired for longer than he cared to admit.

"That was kind of you to offer." He smiles down at her.

Not that he cared. There was something mesmerizing about that woman's eyes and it wasn't just because of the Byakugan. No they reminded Itachi of a fairy's eyes. Enchanting was the word that springs to his mind as he gazes into those lavender depths.

"You're welcome." She blushes.

The blush was irresistible. So was the feeling of her underneath him. Itachi wasn't sure whether to thank Kakashi or curse his existence at the moment because he knew one thing for certain.

His lover had set this up. Kakashi was the one who had mentioned turning their duo into a trio originally.

"Forgive me, if this is too forward." He smiles as he brushes his lips against hers. "I've just wanted to do that for a very long time."

How could he possibly resist? The picture she painted was nothing short of breath taking. Even with the fragile fabric that separated their bodies on, he could feel the heat of her own against his. The softness of her curves.

"W-What about Kakashi?" HInata's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Right. The woman had no idea just how deviant his lover truly was. Hinata was an honorable woman. Even if she found their relationship shocking, the bluenette wouldn't come between them. It simply wasn't in her nature.

"I love him and I adore how innocent you are." He smiles at Hinata. "I don't think you realize what just happened. He orchestrated this."

She gasps. It was sweet. The bluenette could never have dreamed Kakashi would do such a thing. Clearly, she didn't know him very well yet.

"He's telling the truth." Kakashi chuckles as he strides into the kitchen. "You needn't worry about jealousy on my part. Only about whether or not you wish to return our affections."

"Kakashi, I love you, but you have absolutely zero sense of tact." Itachi rolls his eyes at the other man.

He would have said more, but that's when he feels Hinata lean up and brush her lips ever so gently against his. It was shy, but it was still a kiss. One that he didn't waste any time in deepening.


	5. Chapter 5

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sadly, the update rate is still going to be unpredictable, but I still have no intention of abandoning this story. I really do appreciate everyone who has decided to stick with this story. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

Even hours later, Itachi Uchiha couldn't get the feeling off Hinata's lips off of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, the memory would just continue burning. It was like some sort of sensual Amaterasu.

"So what does she taste like?" Kakashi chuckles.

It didn't help matters that not only was Kakashi not jealous or angry with him, the deviant was actually encouraging such thoughts. Itachi might have been irritated by his lover's behavior if he didn't know why the silver haired ninja was so insistent on playing matchmaker.

"Watermelon." The words leave Itachi's mouth before he could stop them.

He probably shouldn't have told Kakashi that. Now, the other man would do what he always did. He'd overanalyze everything and come up with a set of rationalizations for why his latest scheme wasn't the height of insanity.

Of course, Itachi would protest at first. Half-heartedly. At this point in their relationship, Itachi knew that generally Kakashi was more stubborn than he was about the little things.

"Hmm. I do like watermelons." Kakashi smiles as he pulls Itachi into his arms. "Though of course, it'd be almost impossible to compete with the taste of your kiss."

His partner was excellent about valuing Itachi's opinion on missions. If it was a life or death situation, Kakashi wouldn't argue with his opinion. If it was for entertainment though, well that's where their opinions generally divided starkly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Itachi sighs as he wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I've never strayed from you. I never would. I just didn't see the point in telling you about a harmless attraction, that I had no intention of acting on."

Kakashi smiles as he kisses him. The other man certainly knew how to kiss. Idly, Itachi wonders if perhaps he had used his Sharingan to copy some exceptional kisser's technique as a teenager or something.

It did seem to be the sort of thing that Kakashi would do.

"I know you wouldn't stray, but we both know what you're being the Heir of the Uchiha Clan means. You're essentially required to marry and have at least one child." Kakashi breaks the kiss by tugging on Itachi's lower lip with his teeth. "Unless you wish to abdicate your position to Sasuke."

Gods and Goddesses, Itachi loved it when the other ANBU did that. It added just a hint of danger to their affectionate exchanges, but Kakashi's final suggestion causes Itachi to frown.

He couldn't do it. Not to Sasuke. His foolish little brother had absolutely no idea what it meant to be the heir.

"No. I don't wish to abdicate." Itachi shakes his head quickly.

"I thought not." Kakashi sighs as he kisses Itachi's forehead. "You don't need to worry so much. I saw how she kissed you back. She has feelings for you and I've found that it's always the quiet ones who end up surprising people the most. She might not be opposed to what we're offering."

That was true. Hinata might actually agree, but there was still her Clan to consider. Still the memory of that kiss lingers in his mind as if it were a determined phantom.

 _Watermelon. She tasted like watermelon. Though her moans were sweeter than the sound of birds singing._

 _"Itachi?" Hinata looked up at him imploringly between their heated kisses._

 _How many had they shared now? Three, four? Perhaps even five or more. He'd lost count. This woman had done a marvelous job at ensnaring his senses with ease._

 _It was almost enough to make him accuse her of using Genjutsu against him, but Itachi knew she hadn't. Hinata wasn't the sort of person that would even think of using Genjutsu for such erotic purposes. She was far too innocent for such a thing._

 _"Yes?" He smiled at her._

 _She looked even more beautiful than usual. Her creamy white skin was now flushed a brilliant shade of pink and her lavender irises were shimmering with desire._

 _That Itachi knew lying was pointless. There was something rather thrilling about knowing Kakashi was watching them._

 _"W-We should probably stop for now and t-talk about this later." She bit her lower lip. "It's a lot to t-think about and I like you both very much, but it's n-not something that should be rushed into."_

 _Right. Unlike Kakashi, Hinata wasn't a natural deviant. She had to be coaxed into such things and as a gentleman, he had to respect her request for time._

 _"Of course." He caressed her cheek. "Well, you know where to find us, should you desire to continue this discussion further."_

"Hinata is shy, but I'm certain she feels the same way about us. It's just a matter of whether or not she'd view those feelings as worth risking the ire of her Clan." Itachi sighs.

"You're right, but fretting over it will accomplish nothing. She just needs some time to consider everything." Kakashi smiles slyly at him before pushing Itachi onto the bed. "She'll be back soon. In the meantime, how about I distract you?"

Itachi couldn't help, but smirk at that. Kakashi was Kakashi.

"A distraction sounds wonderful right about now." He smiles up at his lover.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." That's when the Silver Wolf kisses him and Itachi's mind goes wonderfully blank. It was hard to focus on anything else when you were being kissed by a silver fox…well, wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata's heart was still pounding, but she knew she had to do something about this situation. Itachi had kissed her with his boyfriend's permission, but still that was something she had to address.

"I'm a Hyuga." She shakes her head. "Not a mouse."

The bluenette hesitantly heads back towards their room. She had gone on a walk after kissing Itachi. A very long walk and now, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

She was going to do what needed to be done or so she thought. At least until she got back into the room and saw them. _Together_.

"You know that's not fair." Itachi's voice dances through the room in a seductive series of pants.

Hinata hadn't known that someone could make their voice do that, but apparently Itachi Uchiha could. Why she was surprised, she didn't know. He was a ninja prodigy. So it was only natural that he'd be a prodigy at other things too.

"Itachi, I'm a ninja." Kakashi half chuckles and half purrs at his lover. "I'm not a saint. I can't help it, that you make such delightful sounds for me when I kiss your neck."

Hinata knew it was wrong, but she found herself frozen as her two teammates exchange a heated kiss. Spying on them during that would have been bad enough, but they didn't stop there.

 **Warning Lime**

"You have absolutely no self-control whatsoever outside of battle." Itachi mews like a kitten at the kissing.

Kakashi's hand was now dipping beneath Itachi's pants. A fact that had the younger man arching into his lover's seemingly talented touch, if Itachi's moans were anything to go by.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing. Is that a compliant?" He laughs as Hinata unconsciously activates her Byakugan.

"No! Definitely not!" Itachi groans.

Hinata could see well, everything. The Uchiha's protests had all been feigned, if the size of his arousal was anything to go by.

"That's what I thought." He smiles and returns to kissing Itachi. "You're lucky that you have me in your life to help you…relax."

Kakashi's hand was moving faster now. Much to his lover's delight. Itachi's face was already turning a rosy shade of pink.

"Y-Yes!" Itachi bucks into Kakashi's hand desperately.

Hinata had never seen anything so erotic. They were looking at each other as if they truly wanted to devour the other man in the most carnal of ways.

She'd never seen Itachi like this either. So uncontrolled. Kakashi seemed to know how to play his lover's body as if it were a fine violin.

"Don't hold back. We do want to give our lovely audience a show. Do we not?" Kakashi moves his hand ever faster.

Apparently fast enough that Hinata got to witness something utterly beautiful. What Itachi Uchiha looked like when he lost all sense of control.

 **End of Lime**

Unfortunately, she didn't get to enjoy the sight long because soon two pairs of eyes were locked on her own.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to!" Her voice was little more than a squeak even to her own ears.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kakashi was trying his best not to laugh. He really was, but it was a losing battle.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Itachi looks at the beautiful bluenette with concern.

The Hyuga woman had fainted after being 'caught.' Never mind that she had caught them and not the other way around, the woman had still fainted.

"I think so." The blushing maiden slowly sits up.

All the while, Hinata was looking anywhere but at them. Oh boy. This was going to take awhile.

"We know that you weren't spying." Itachi smiles at her reassuringly.

Actually, her Byakugan was activated. So they both knew she had been to some degree. Whether that activation had been a conscious or subconscious desire, Kakashi wasn't entirely sure though.

Either way, it didn't matter.

It still counted. Now that he had established firm that she wasn't adverse to their relationship in seemingly any way, it was time to move to the next phase of their plan.

"Yes, of course." Kakashi smiles as he caresses Hinata's cheek. "You're such a sweet thing. The only way you would intentionally spy on someone is for the sake of a mission and considering we're your partners on this one, I think we all know that isn't the case here."

Hinata nods shyly.

It was no wonder that Itachi was attracted to her really. Beautiful and so sweet. She did have a wonderful way of eliciting one's protective instincts.

"I hope that we didn't upset you too much." Itachi's face was almost as red as Hinata's. "As you know, Kakashi and I are romantically involved. We were foolish not to think of the possibility you might walk in on us though and I truly am sorry."

Kakashi shakes his head as he kisses Itachi. "My Love, please quit babbling. Does she look like she's upset?"

Embarrassed yes, but Kakashi wasn't born yesterday. He damn well knew the difference between just old fashioned version of embarrassment and being embarrassed about your desires. Clearly, this was a case of the latter.

"Well, yes." Itachi rolls his eyes at him.

Ah. There were times when his sweet, little weasel could be just as naïve as Hinata. Did he honestly not see it? Then again in all fairness, there was nothing little about Itachi. He had just proven that.

"You're more than welcome to join us anytime you like." Kakashi smiles at Hinata.

 _THUD!_

"You idiot." Itachi glowers. "You made her faint. AGAIN!"

"Alright." Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Perhaps I overdid it there, but I'm telling you, she's warming up to us."

"Well, at least this time, she fainted on a bed." Itachi sighs as he shakes his head as though Kakashi was poorly behaved child.

That was fine though. Kakashi didn't mind occasionally indulging Itachi. If he wanted to pretend to be angry, the silver haired man would allow it. After all, kissing and making up could be quite the enjoyable experience. (Besides, he would just tell Itachi, 'I told you so,' later).

Eventually, the Hyuga Princess would run straight into both of their arms. They merely had to be ready to catch her when she did.


	6. Chapter 6

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to update this story about once every week or every two weeks, but we'll see what happens. It might be faster or slower. Don't worry though. As this is a birthday request fic, I have every intention of eventually completing it and feel free to let me know if you have any requests for this story. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

The next day, they were traveling again and Itachi couldn't lie. This had to be the most awkward journey that he had ever been on.

"As much as I am loathed to do this, I believe we'll have to address the issue soon." He frowns as a thousand different scenarios unfold in his mind's eye. "If we're going to successfully complete this mission, it's essential that our teamwork dynamic be a strong one."

He wasn't exactly sure when Hinata had awoken from her fainting spell. Though Itachi was quite certain it had been sometime late at night.

The Uchiha Heir couldn't blame her for being shocked by what she saw though. Hinata was a modest young woman from a Clan that certainly loved to pretend to be prim and proper in public and Itachi was sure to a degree, they were the same within the walls of their Estate.

To say the least, walking in on two people during such a private moment wasn't something that had likely happened to Hinata before.

"Y-You're right." The bluenette nods as she continues her fast walking.

Even her traveling pace had been affected by the events of last night. Hinata had spent the mourning alternating between walking ahead of and behind them and Itachi was quite certain that was on purpose.

"Itachi can be wonderfully and irritatingly practical at times." Kakashi chuckles from behind his mask.

The young Uchiha rolls his eyes at the comment. He wouldn't bother to address it. It was just another example of his lover's playful nature. Sadly, his easygoing manner was more likely to make Hinata uneasy than anything at the moment.

"I know that it must have shocked you to walk in on such a display of affection." Itachi takes a deep breath before finding the will to continue. "Kakashi was right in one regard though. We both think fondly of you, but we will certainly not press the issue if you decide you have no interest in such an…exotic arrangement."

There. He had said it. Now, it was up to Hinata to decide what she did and didn't want to do with it.

"T-Thank you." Hinata's gaze remains fixed on him, never wavering.

Itachi was quite certain she was blushing underneath her mask. She really did have the most adorable blush.

Honestly, he did feel guilty about flustering the beautiful Hyuga woman so much. He hadn't been lying when he told Kakashi he never had any intention of acting on his attraction to her, but now that Silver Wolf had raised the issue, Itachi finds himself rather grateful.

This was a chance to ensure that everyone could be happy. It was an extremely risky proposition, of course. Though he was no stranger to taking risks. After all, he'd been an ANBU Captain since was a mere thirteen years old.

"You're most welcome." Kakashi smiles warmly at her.

Itachi wasn't sure how he knew that his lover was doing so. ANBU Masks hid a lot and that's what they were all wearing now, but Kakashi had a way of making the impossible, possible.

"I don't think that it'd be fair to make such an important decision without all the f-facts though." Hinata turns around to face Kakashi. "I know that you love him, but could you ever love me or are you merely making this offer so you can continue to be with Itachi while he performs his d-duties as the future Head of the Uchiha Clan?"

Well, whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. It seemed that Hinata really had chosen her mask well. Underneath that sweet demeanor, there beat the heart of a lioness.

"That is a fair question." Kakashi smiles at Hinata from underneath the mask. "How would you like me to reassure you that my affection towards you is also genuine?"

As soon as those words leave Kakashi's mouth, Itachi could swear his heart stopped beating. They were no longer addressing the elephant in the room. They were addressing the entire herd.

* * *

"K-Kiss me." Hinata looks at Kakashi. "It's only f-fair."

She couldn't believe that she had actually said that, but Hinata knew it was too late to take her words back. Besides, it was accurate enough.

Itachi had kissed her and it had been amazing. The bluenette had little doubt that Kakashi would be similarly gifted, but how deep were his feelings? Was he only doing this to humor his lover?

She didn't know and that thought scared her. So did the prospect of entering into a forbidden romance. Being courted by either of them would have caused a stir, but both of them would cause a scandal of epic proportions.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi smiles at her as he closes the distance between them.

How one could walk in such a casual and sexy manner at the same time was utterly beyond Hinata. It was as if nothing ever worried the older ANBU. His strides reminded the bluenette an apex predator's.

As far as Kakashi was concerned, he was master of his domain and in some ways, Hinata couldn't blame him for that assumption. After all, he had charmed Itachi Uchiha into his bed. A feat that many would love nothing more than to emulate to say the least.

"I'm sure." Hinata mentally curses herself for squeaking.

Now wasn't the time to sound as though she was some frightened little mouse. She was Hinata Hyuga, heiress to her Clan. It was time that she started acting like it and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Starting with this kiss.

"Try not to make her faint." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "He does have a habit of getting carried away."

Hinata blushes deeply at that thought because she knew it to be the truth. Images of the night before would likely forever be burned into her memory. The sight of the two ninjas locked in such an initiate position had done wonders for her libido.

"I won't make her faint." Kakashi smiles as he pulls Hinata into his arms. "Again, but moaning isn't entirely out of the question."

Hinata squeaks and feels her face grow red behind her mask. Thankfully, Kakashi was well-versed enough in the ways of lust to understand that wasn't a sign of protest. Just shyness.

"He can be a conceited and cocky bastard, but I suppose his arrogance isn't without merit." Itachi shrugs casually.

His words were enough to make Hinata giggle. How often did one witness the Uchiha Clan's Heir let his guard down and to this extent?

Hinata doubted it was very often and yet, she was privileged enough to see such a sight on this day. It was one that she would never forget and the bluenette was certain that Kakashi's kiss would be equally as memorable.

* * *

"Well, I suppose our sweet lioness is about to find out." Kakashi chuckles as he lifts both of their masks up just enough to kiss her.

This was the moment of truth, the ANBU decides. Whether Hinata decides to fall into their arms or distance herself from the two of them would likely be determined in this very moment.

Kisses were powerful things, he muses. They could mean so many things and not all kisses were created equal.

"Y-Yes." Hinata nods in agreement.

Some people were exceptional kissers and some were horrible at the art. Still, most fell somewhere in the middle.

Kakashi was rather proud to say that he fell into the first camp. While Itachi might consider that an arrogant statement, he knew it to be the truth. Not once had he ever had someone complain that his kissing skills were lacking.

"Don't worry." He smiles at her as he slides one of his hands underneath her mask to caress her cheek. "I won't bite, unless you find that prospect to be an intriguing one."

Her skin was wonderfully soft. Had Itachi felt the same way he kissed the Hyuga woman? Probably, Kakashi decides. Who wouldn't.

"T-That's good to know." Hinata blushes more.

He could tell she was blushing by how hot her face was. She was such an adorable little kitten sometimes.

That and Kakashi couldn't lie, the fact that Itachi was watching them just made the matter all the more exciting. It was time though.

"I'd indulge you in a great many things, if you let me." He smiles slyly before closing the small gap between the two of them and pressing his lips against hers.

Itachi hadn't been lying about the watermelon. That's exactly what Hinata's kiss tasted like.

He smiles at the thought as he pulls the beautiful heiress into his arms with his other hand. Soft and warm. There was a wonderful femininity to her form.

"Good." She whispers against his lips.

Kakashi smiles at that as he deepens the gesture. There was something very soothing and arousing about her touch.

"Well, it seems as if the two of you are getting on rather well." Itachi was likely frowning behind his ANBU Mask.

Was he jealous? The thought was an intriguing one. An attractive one really.

It was so rare to watch his lover lose his composure over anything that wasn't related to playful banter. Itachi had long ago mastered how to conceal his every emotion, but that wasn't the case with Hinata.

No, their little lioness was an open book. One that Kakashi couldn't wait to devour in the best way possible.

"You could say that." Kakashi murmurs between increasingly heated kisses.

The tiny gasps and moans she was making made his blood burn hotter than a Chidori. The way she was now leaning into him and allowing Kakashi to utterly dominant the kiss was intoxicating.

"Very well." Hinata blushes as she pulls apart from him. "Attraction isn't an issue."

"No, it's definitely not." Kakashi chuckles as he watches her try to catch her breath.

Enchanting really. Itachi and Hinata kissed in completely different ways, but both were addicting. So much so that it was all too easy for his mind to take a detour down a forbidden ally.

One that was all too interested in how far Hinata's blush would extend. Occasionally, he had heard of a woman blushing so much that it extended below the neckline. Perhaps Hinata fell into that camp.

"Where does this leave us?" Itachi frowns. "I don't wish for there to be tension during the mission. It could endanger us all."

He was always such a practical sort. Perhaps that was what had attracted Kakashi to him most. Itachi understood the realities of the world in a way few did.

Conversely, Hinata's sweet naivety was just as alluring. Never before had the phrase opposites attract seemed more accurate.

"I think we can be professionals." Hinata fidgets cutely. "There's no need to let our personal lives get in the way of completing the mission."

"Indeed. I feel exactly the same way." Kakashi smirks underneath his mask. "Don't worry. I'm quite certain that we'll figure out a way keep the full extent of our relationship a secret, even from the prying eyes of the Byakugan."


	7. Chapter 7

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and at the moment, I'm still hoping to update this once every 1-2 week weeks. Updates could be a bit faster or slower though. Happy reading.

Chapter 7

 _She was such a sweet little thing._

That was the first thought on Kakashi's mind a few days later, when they finally arrive at their chosen destination. It was both disturbing because of how true it was and the fact that the Hyuga Heiress had already proven to be a distraction to him.

"So will it be three rooms, two rooms, or one room?" She giggles as she looks at Hinata. "If it's one room, you're a lucky woman."

Her face was becoming increasingly red and well, that was just delightfully entertaining. Hinata may have kissed both of them, but she was about as innocent as they came.  
"T-Two rooms will be sufficient." Hinata's voice comes out as little more than a squeak.

Such was like a white rose. Beautiful and pure, but with thorns surrounding her. The metaphorical thorns in this case were her family.

The Byakugan would be their greatest annoyance if the three of them were to continue this relationship beyond the mission. Kakashi was getting ahead of himself though.

First things first. They should complete the mission and then they'd finish seducing the adorable lioness.

"Very well then." The receptionist smiles as she hands a key to Kakashi and one to Hinata. "We hope you enjoy your stay. The rumor is there will be some very big bids going on this time around."

The receptionist was pretty enough, but what she was sanctioning was disgusting. Not only was she aware that people were being auctioned off and doing nothing to stop it, the young woman didn't even appear phased at all about such vile doings being conducted right in front of her.

"Thank you." Itachi nods as he gestures for them to follow him. "Come. It's been a long day. It would be a good idea to get some rest before the auction starts tomorrow."

As always, his lover's voice gave away nothing. Itachi was exceptionally gifted in many arts and acting was clearly one of them.

Had the young ANBU Captain not been born into such a prestigious ninja family, Kakashi was quite certain that he would have excelled as an actor. It was almost regrettable that the world had been deprived of his talents.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, you know where to find me." The receptionist winks at him.

It took all Kakashi's self-control not to chuckle and roll his eyes at the same time. He was used to such reactions though. Mask or no mask, Itachi Uchiha did attract a certain amount of admiration from almost anyone he came into contact with. So why should the receptionist be any exception in this regard?

"I'll be sure to do that." Itachi nods at her politely enough as the three of them walk off towards their rooms with one another.

It was only after they were out of earshot that Kakashi could practically feel the eye roll going on underneath the other ANBU man's mask. To say the least, the feeling was an amusing one.

Few things and people could truly annoy Itachi and sometimes, it was the silliest of things that did so. Though he wasn't sure how apt that comparison was in this situation.

"Don't worry about her. We both know t-that your completely loyal to him and you wouldn't g-get involved with someone like that." Hinata rests her hand on his shoulder as they walk towards their rooms together.

Someone who was involved in the auction had just flirted with Itachi. It was only natural that he would be less than thrilled by this unsavory attention and apparently, Hinata had picked up on that.

The bluenette was quite the empathetic kitty cat so to speak. It was no wonder that she was a medic and Itachi was growing more and more bespotted with her.

"You're right. I am and I wouldn't." Itachi smiles as he runs his hand against her cheek. "I'd also be loyal to you, should you decide that such a thing pleases you." With that being said, his lover grabs their key and opens their shared room.

Still, Itachi was Itachi. "Try to get some sleep, Lioness. You're going to need it in a place like this." He didn't ignore her completely while he made his tactful exit.

"I would have to agree. Sleep well." Kakashi couldn't resist throwing her a sly smile as he enters their room. "Dream of us."

That was really all he needed to say. Hinata mutters some sort of polite goodnight in a speedy fashion before darting off to her own room.

She was so adorable when she was embarrassed, the silver haired ninja muses.

* * *

A few moments later, Hinata sighs in relief as she shuts the door behind her and quickly gets ready for bed. It was already fairly late and even by ninja standards, they had been traveling for awhile now.

As she lays her head on the pillow, the heiress could only hope that her body's exhaustion would overwhelm her mind's restlessness. Luckily for her, Hinata's pleas were answered and she soon falls asleep.

 **Warning Lime**

 _"Have you thought about our proposal?" Kakashi smiles at her before pulling Hinata into his lap._

 _The Silver Wolf was sitting on a bed and he was wearing absolutely nothing. Hinata could feel her face burn crimson at that knowledge, but at the same time she couldn't look away._

 _"Y-Yes." She couldn't believe how open Kakashi was about well, everything._

 _Itachi chuckles as he crawls on the bed behind her with the grace of a jungle cat. Then again, everything that Itachi did was graceful. There was simply no getting around that reality._

 _"You should say yes. It's clear you want to or else you would have bolted by now." He smiles at her as he places Hinata's hand on Kakashi's obvious arousal. "You can explore to your heart's desire. There's no shame in it. If Kakashi has taught me anything, it's that there isn't anything to be embarrassed about when it comes to expressing one's love for another person."_

 _She probably shouldn't have, but the way Itachi said it sounded perfectly logical. Romantic even. Certainly not nearly as deviant as most would have seen the action of being between two disrobed men._

 _"You're r-right. I want to." She blushes more as her hand begins gliding up and down the impressive erection._

 _Kakashi groans as he bucks into her hand. "You're a natural."_

 _She could feel his desire. Hot, thick, and pulsing and if Hinata couldn't feel it, she would have been able to hear it. Kakashi's moans were positively sinful in the best way imaginable._

 _"Yes, she is." Itachi smiles as slices off her dress with a kunai, never piercing her skin. "Don't worry, we'll replace it later."_

 _Before Hinata could decide whether or not to be upset by the action, the Uchiha heir's hand slides between her legs and caresses something that makes her moan in a way that should have embarrassed her. It didn't though._

 _All because it felt so good._

 _"She's sensitive. I do like that in a woman." Kakashi chuckles as he captures Hinata's lips in a heated kiss._

 _Hinata returns it, her moans swallowed up by the strength of the other ANBU's passion while Itachi's hands work their magic._

 _Fast, slow, gentle, and slightly rough. Always alternating and the feeling of his other hand caressing her now bare breasts makes her shiver with desire as Kakashi plunders her mouth with his own._

 _It didn't take long for the elder ninja to join the act further though by leaning down to suck on her neck. That's when Hinata could feel Itachi's fingers move inside her and his arousal rubbing against her thigh._

 _His fingers continuing to find that magical spot inside her while Kakashi's mouth slowly drifts down. Low enough to capture a nipple in his mouth and to suck._

 _It was enough to make her lose all sense of control…_ and to wake up.

 **End of Lime**

"It was j-just a dream?" Hinata blinks as she sits straight up and wills her heartbeat to return to its normal pace.

Truly, she could scarcely wrap her mind around it. It had all felt so real and yet, here she was…alone in her bedroom. Nothing had happened, but part of her wished that it had.

* * *

The next day, Itachi smiles as he and Kakashi enter Hinata's bedroom. Well at least he did at first. The smile quickly disappears when he notices that the bluenette wouldn't quite meet his eyes or Kakashi's.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" He looks at her with concern.

She shakes her head quickly. "I j-just didn't get enough sleep is all, but I have been wondering about something. How are we getting away with wearing our masks on this mission?" The bluenette pauses as if struggling to collect her thoughts. "One would think ANBU would be the last sort of people who would participate in activities such as these."

It was such an innocent question that Itachi immediately feels guilty for allowing Hinata to go on this mission. She was incredibly bright, but the Hyuga woman had also been fairly sheltered by ninja standards.

True her family did have some repulsive anarchic traditions, but Hinata had never truly seen the savagery that most ninjas were capable of and Itachi wasn't just talking about the battlefield. There were ninjas who truly saw other people as a means to the end and that extended to their bloodlines.

"That's exactly what makes us trustworthy. The fact that we're openly disclosing we're ANBUs in this sort of place ensures they know that we're not keeping secrets and that we're reasonably powerful." Kakashi decides to answer Hinata's question before Itachi could.

Something that the young Uchiha was grateful for. He didn't want to be the one to shatter the Hyuga Princess's charming views of the world.

"I suppose that does make sense." Hinata tilts her head thoughtfully as though considering it. "Hiding in plain sight can be an effective tactic. We learned that back at the Academy."

"Of course." Itachi nods, but the perfectly respectable conversation did not stay so for long.

It never did when one was dealing with a man like Kakashi. Itachi was never quite certain if he was more exasperated by that fact or more aroused by it, but he suspected it didn't really matter in this case. Once Silver Wolf got going, there was no stopping him.

Kakashi winks at Hinata. "Well, I'm quite certain that if you'll allow it, we can teach you things that the Academy never thought to teach you."

There it was. Itachi sighs as he darts over to Hinata. The last thing he wanted was for their intended to faint on them. AGAIN.

"It's a-alright, Itachi." Hinata smiles at him, even if the stutter was present. "I'm not going to faint again. I was just surprised last time. I s-still am this time, but I'm starting to expect this sort of behavior from Kakashi."

Well, that was something. Not only was Hinata beautiful, but she was also something of a mind reader.

Not literally, of course. Still, her empathetic skills were quite useful it appeared when it came to reading between the lines.

"Good. I'm glad." Itachi smiles.

"And maybe, when we're sure that it's safe, you can both show me what Kakashi's talking about. If we all still want to." She fidgets with her fingers adorably.

This woman was going to be the death of him. She was simply too adorable to exist, but Itachi was so glad that she did.


	8. Chapter 8

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I'm still hoping to tentatively update this about once every 1-2 weeks. The updates are somewhat slow, but that's mostly due to the fact I've got several stories going and my schedule is busier than expected. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and suggestions are always welcome.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to add another character into this. Don't worry. It's still just a Kakashi x Hinata x Itachi pairing. The extra character is not intended to be a love interest.

Chapter 8

It didn't take long to see the full depravity of the place. It also didn't take long for Hinata to feel the urge to vomit as she watches an auction.

"It's going to be alright." Kakashi squeezes her hand reassuringly.

The sound of the auction was loud enough that the bluenette knew Kakashi had no real fear of them being overheard. Even if someone did hear his reassuring words to her, there was no way of knowing what he was comforting her about.

Itachi nods at her. "Yes, it will be." His eyes never left the stage, but that was just a charade.

She wasn't entirely sure how, but the Uchiha Heir was most assuredly watching the entire room at once. One didn't obtain the rank of ANBU Captain without being aware of their surroundings.

"Sold to the man in the purple!" The auctioneer cries out.

Hinata winces as she watches a bound ninja taken to the first auction winner. She wanted to do something, but Itachi stays her hand.

Kakashi was the one to soothe her though. "Itachi and I will be sending out crows and ninja dogs to monitor those who are sold. We will send word to other Leaf Ninjas who are nearby to assist them."

Those words were like a balm on her soul. Hopefully, the kidnapping victims wouldn't be harmed before that could happen. Still, they did have a mission to perform. It would be the height of foolishness to display their hand this early, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"I understand." She nods at them.

It was a good thing they were wearing masks. Their expressions were more easily hidden that way. Hinata knew without a doubt that her poker face was not nearly as good as Kakashi's and Itachi's.

Without her mask, the Hyuga Heiress's horror would have been all too easily to identify.

The bidding kept going and going. True to their strategic nature, the three of them would occasionally make bids. Sometimes they'd even bid furiously.

They had to or else they'd seem too suspicious. Just observing would stand out. Losing bids wouldn't though. That was until something horrific happened.

"Finally, we have a woman from the Yamanaka Clan. This Clan is famous for their mind controlling techniques. Not only that, but she's a medic from the Hidden Leaf Village." The auctioneer grins as he gestures to a bound Ino. "She's also a pretty thing. So I'm sure you can see why we saved her for the last bid of the night."

Hinata bites her tongue hard to keep from gasping. That person couldn't be Ino.

"Do I hear any bids?" The auctioneer calls out.

Kakashi raises his bidding fan at that. That was all it took for the bidding war to begin.

* * *

Several minutes later, Kakashi had to admit he was surprised. Itachi had actually beaten him that time. Though in the end, it didn't really matter.

Ino was safe. For now. It was up to them to keep it that way though.

"Lioness, you should take our slave back to your quarters. It wouldn't do to keep such a prize out in the open for long. Lest others be tempted to steal her away from us and she'll fetch a heavy price on the black market." Itachi glances at Hinata.

His acting skills were exceptional. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he might have actually believed that Itachi was nothing more than a despicable black market dealer.

"Yes, of course." Hinata nods though her gaze lingers on both of them a bit longer than he would have liked.

Kakashi couldn't blame the girl. It had to be shocking hearing Itachi of all people speak so casually about such a horrific crime.

"While you're doing that, we can speak to the auctioneer to learn more about our latest purchase. It shouldn't take too long." Kakashi kisses the top of her head.

They were undercover. It was in their best interest to put on a show for as long as possible.

"Yes, of course." Hinata nods as she leads a shockingly quiet Ino off.

"She's in shock." Itachi tilts his head as the two women slip through the crowd with effortless ease. "I'm surprised Ino didn't say a word during all that."

Yes, Kakashi would be lying, if he pretended that wasn't the case as well. Still, Ino was a compatible ninja. She likely knew that speaking wouldn't end in her favor in this situation.

As far as the blonde knew, they were rogue ANBUS who had just captured her. Speaking was likely the last thing on her mind.

"She's too smart for that, but never fear. Hinata can handle her. Besides, she's bound and those are chakra cuffs on her hand. Even if Ino wanted to attack, doing so wouldn't end well for her and she knows that. Now, let's get to work." Kakashi smiles at Itachi.

His partner nods. That was just one of the many things that he loved about the other man. Itachi knew how to focus when it mattered most and this was one of those times.

"Let's go and speak to the auctioneer. The more information we get the better." Itachi's voice was little more than a whisper.

It was amazing what that man could do with his voice. He could chill your blood with it or seduce one effortlessly. Such thoughts did inspire rather inappropriate scenarios in the silver haired ninja mind's though. What would Hinata sound like in a similar situation?

"Yes, you're absolutely right." Kakashi nods as they proceed to do exactly that.

* * *

A half hour later, Itachi privately congratulates himself on his restraint. Somehow despite hearing far more sordid details than even he could cope with comfortably, the Uchiha hadn't launched a flurry of Amaterasus at the auctioneer.

"Thank you for indulging our curiosities. You've got quite the operation here." Kakashi nods at the chubby man who had spent the entire day SELLING people. "In any case, I do believe we've taken up enough of your time and we should be getting back to our companions."

"You're right." He laughs. "I can't blame you. They are pretty little things. Even with the mask on, that's one hell of a body."

Itachi mentally counts to a thousand in his mind as he envisions settling this man on fire, particularly below the waist. This was a mission. He couldn't blow their cover because the pervert was ogling Hinata. No matter how badly he wanted to.

"Yes, she does, but she belongs to us." He glares at the auctioneer before Kakashi drags him off.

"Of course, of course, I was just admiring the scenery is all." He puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Itachi doesn't bother to dignify that with a response as they round the corner. Thank goodness for Kakashi. He was probably the only reason why Itachi hadn't killed that man. Even he had a limit to his patience.

Itachi barely has the presence of mind to knock on the door when they get there. Though it did please him to note Kakashi's posture was stiffer than usual and his fists were clenched.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one outraged on behalf of the Hyuga Princess.

"Come on." Hinata quickly pulls them inside and locks the door behind them. "Byakugan!"

It was smart to activate her bloodline inside the privacy of her room. This way, Hinata could tell what was going on outside their sanctuary, while they sorted everything out.

"I'm sorry about this Ino, I know you must be terribly confused by now." Kakashi nods as he slides his ANBU Mask off. "Though as you've no doubt gathered by the sound of her voice, that is Hinata with you."

"What are you three doing here?" Ino gasps as she stares at them.

"We're on a mission to disband this vile place." Itachi shakes his head. "We'll get you home safely. You don't need to worry about us. We're no traitors to the Leaf Village."

Ino sighs in relief at that. Itachi honestly could scarcely imagine what she had gone through. He didn't even want to know how she had ended up here, but apparently Hinata did.

"Ino, how did they get you and what happened to the rest of your team?"

The blonde sighs as she huffs. "Well, we were on a mission and the others were still asleep. I had just finished my bath when they ambushed me. I sensed something coming, of course." The huffing intensifies. "I was just outnumbered. I did knock a couple of them out and call for help, but they had already Flickered me away before my team got there."

That did explain a lot. They had attacked when Ino was at her most vulnerable. The sick bastards.

"You're safe now and your abilities will likely come in handy on this mission." Kakashi nods at her. "Perhaps it would be best for you to get some rest. Hinata, can make a clone to watch over you while we discuss everything in our room. We wouldn't want to wake you. You'll be safe."

It was amazing how well the deviant could play the part of the knight in shining armor when he wanted to, Itachi muses. The transformation was quite impressive.

"That's true." He moves his mask to the side. "In the unlikely event that you didn't realize who I was, I am Itachi. You attended the Academy with Sasuke, I believe."

Just as quickly as he showed his face to her, Itachi puts his mask back on and Kakashi does the same. If they were going to be heading back to their room, they could hardly expose their true identities.

"Yes, I did." Ino blinks. "Um it's good to see all of you again, but do you think you can untie me?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Hinata nods as she forms a clone. "We can, but only while you're in this room. If they see someone who has been bought walking around unbound that will raise too many questions."

Hinata was right about that much. It was mildly disturbing how well she was beginning to understand the underbelly of the ninja world, but Itachi could hardly judge. He was the same way.

Very few ninjas stayed innocent for long. It was one of the main reasons why he had been so concerned when Sasuke had graduated the Academy. Learning how to be a ninja in theory was a far cry from being one in reality.

"It's alright." Ino nods at them. "I understand. I just really wanna get out of these chakra cuffs and everything. You should go and be briefed. I doubt they stood around that long doing nothing."

"You're right. We didn't." Itachi nods as he gestures for Hinata to follow him.

Ino would be safe with the clone, especially one with the Byakugan. For now though, they still had a great deal to tell their Byakugan Princess and they had a lot of planning to do if they were going to save all the kidnapping victoms.

"Good." Ino smirks at them. "Make sure to make these bastards pay."

"Don't worry." Kakashi winks at her as the three of them head towards the door, leaving the clone and Ino behind. "We will and a gentleman never breaks his promises to a lady."

Itachi couldn't help, but scoff at that. Did Kakashi actually just call himself a gentleman?


	9. Chapter 9

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Currently, I'm still hoping to update this story once every 1-2 weeks. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions or requests for this story please feel free to let me know.

Chapter 9

It didn't take the three of them long to get back to their room and even less for Kakashi to lock the door behind them. That and Itachi was well, Itachi. The young ANBU didn't waste any time in ensuring the Soundproofing Jutsu was still in full effect.

"Do you really think Ino will be alright?" Hinata bites her lower lip anxiously.

The silver haired ninja smiles as he embraces their Lioness. "She'll be fine. It looks as though we found her before they actually harmed her and don't forget, Ino is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. So no one should underestimate her resilience."

Hinata pauses as she considers his counsel before she nods her pretty little hard. Truly, it was a wonder how the woman could express her every emotion while still wearing her ANBU Mask, but she manages it with an almost effortless ease.

It was both endearing and more than a little troubling. If her emotions were an open book to Kakashi, they likely were to enemy ninjas as well.

"Kakashi is right. Ino will be fine." Itachi caresses Hinata's cheek. "It's highly unlikely anyone would go into one of our rooms and if they did, your clone is with her and you can see through walls. We'd be able to render aid almost immediately."

Kakashi nods in agreement. "That and we do need to work on a more concrete plan."

After all, he and Itachi had gathered some useful information. The auctioneer was scum, but Kakashi had learned what he needed to destroy at least a tiny sliver of the black market.

"One day next week, no one will be allowed to leave to ensure that an inventory of sorts is taken. When that happens, we'll strike. It's just a question of how to minimize causalities." Itachi smiles before removing his hand from Hinata. "I'm certain that we can come up with a suitable way of managing that."

Hinata pauses for a moment. "You said that you would send word to the nearest Leaf Ninjas to help those who had been sold. Perhaps we should have them come here instead. We'll just need to get all the traders and buyers in one place away from the kidnapping victims."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea in theory, but I'm a little loss for how we're going to pull it off." Kakashi tilts his head as he considers dozens of scenarios in his mind's eye.

"They're selling ninjas with bloodlines and I think I have a way to use that to our advantage." Hinata smiles at him in a way that makes Kakashi's heart sink.

He didn't like where this was going in the least.

* * *

A few minutes later, it was all Itachi could do not to gape at Hinata. Their beloved lioness was completely out of her mind.

"You want to do what?" The Uchiha Heir stares at the bluenette as if she had grown another head.

Hinata look at him apologetically. "I want to use myself as bait. The Byakugan is one of the most sought after bloodlines in the Five Nations. They would send everyone after me at once and we could have you or Kakashi 'discover' me."

"In theory that sounds perfect, but that's dangerous, Hinata. If even one thing goes wrong, you will be caught in the crossfire." Itachi frowns.

There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity and his lioness was in danger of crossing it. There had to be another way.

Kakashi didn't look any happier about the plan than Itachi did. "Itachi is right, but we can keep her safe. Itachi, she's a medic and trained in the Gentle Fist. As much as I am loathe to put her in harm's way, that is just the risk we take as ninjas." He smiles as he kisses Itachi's forehead. "Besides, we will be there. She won't be alone and there will be other Leaf Ninjas. It is the best plan that we've got."

The kiss was soothing. So much so that Itachi allows himself to believe just for a second that everything was as simple as Kakashi was implying. Still, he knew better than that.

There were at least a thousand ways that this plan could end in disaster. "Very well. We may as well begin writing for assistance." Itachi sighs as he looks out the window. "A week isn't much time in the grand scheme of things, but if we hurry it should be enough."

"It's agreed then. We'll have to put our messages in code though. The risk of an interception is too great." Hinata nods at them.

Yes, the risk of an interception was too great and so was this plan. Unfortunately, being a ninja was not for the faint of heart though. Kakashi was right about that much.

"Very well." Itachi summons some crows. "Kakashi get some scrolls and ink out. We've got work to do."

Using the Leaf's code was a simple enough matter. Still, it would take some time to write out enough messages for 'sufficient' backup.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're bossy?" Kakashi chuckles as he grabs some scrolls out of their traveling packs.

Itachi rolls his eyes as he swats his lover lightly on the backside. "Kakashi, is now really the time for deviant style of flirtation?"

Kakashi winks as Hinata blushes at their exchange. "Oh, Itachi, I thought you would know me better than that by now. It's always the time for my deviant style of flirtation as you say."

The Uchiha sighs as he takes some ink and scribbles out another message. "You're utterly incorrigible. You know that, right?"

He probably shouldn't have said that. This was Kakashi.

"Yes, I know that and it's one of my finer qualities." The silver haired ANBU laughs. "One that if I recall correctly, you're rather fond of when the lights go out."

"Silver Wolf, it's a wonder that you've survived this long as a ninja. You're very easily distracted." Hinata giggles.

"I suppose that's true, but never when it counts. Besides, who can hold it against me? You have seen this man's exceptionally well sculpted backside and lovely eyes. I'm not just talking about the Sharingan. It's as if his parents captured two pieces of the nighttime sky and gave them to Itachi. They're wonderfully expressive. Don't you agree, Hinata?"

Indeed. Kakashi was thoroughly incorrigible, Itachi muses with a quiet sigh.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata smiles as she watches a crow take off through the window. They had just finished writing all the messages and now, it was time to move onto the next phase of their mission. The Waiting Phase.

"Shouldn't we send more than one crow out at once though?" She tilts her head.

Itachi shakes his head. "That would be too suspicious. We'll wait a bit and then deploy more of them. It's possible that the guard will be monitoring the sky for signs of unusual message activity."

"He's right." Kakashi smiles as he grabs an orange book out of his pack. "The best thing we can do now is wait. That, and Ino could likely benefit from a good night's rest."

Hinata giggles at the sight of which book the other ninja was reading. Itachi certainly hadn't been exaggerating about Kakashi's deviant style of flirtation in the least and it was little wonder where he had picked it up. Jirayia's books had no doubt inspired Kakashi when it came to the art of seduction.

"Yes and maybe some reading would be a good idea." She couldn't hide her giggling any longer. "It could serve as a way to pass the time."

The bluenette smiles as she reaches for Kakashi's book. Surprisingly enough, he didn't hesitate to hand it over to her. It was almost as if he had expected her to ask really.

"Page 322 is my favorite." He winks at her.

Itachi snorts as he stands up and kisses Kakashi chastely on the lips. "While I can't deny that there is some merit to reading about such things in theory, I believe actually experiencing them in reality is a far more pleasurable experience."

Hinata gapes at Itachi. She had grown accustomed to this sort of behavior from Kakashi, but hearing the other member of the ANBU duo speak so frankly was still a shocking occurrence.

"I knew there was a reason why they called you a prodigy." Kakashi smiles as he deepens the kiss and pulls Itachi further into his arms. "You're absolutely correct about that. Though perhaps we should allow Hinata to weigh in on this matter. It seems only fair?"

It takes Hinata a few seconds to truly process the meaning of the silver haired ninja's words, but when she does…she couldn't help but blush even deeper. He was inviting her to join them.

"Yes, that does seem fair." Itachi smiles at Hinata pleasantly. "Perhaps you'd care to add your input to this matter?" He then glances to towards the wall. "I imagine that Ino and your clone can manage for a short while on their own."

Hinata nods shyly as she directs her gaze towards the wall. "It looks like Ino is asleep." Probably trying to replenish her reserves, the bluenette observes. "My clone is watching her. So I think we could put Silver Wolf's theory to the test."

Itachi chuckles as he opens the door to the bathroom. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. I've always found that a hot bath soothes away all my troubles."

Those words and their implication would have made the 'Old Hinata' faint, but not now. They were still enough to make her heart race, but Hinata knew that she'd never be the same after this mission. For better or for worse, Kakashi and Itachi were causing her to feel and contemplate things that she had scarcely ever thought of before.

"A bath does sound nice." Hinata smiles at them.


	10. Chapter 10

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Since I left the last chapter off on something of a cliffhanger, I decided to update sooner than expected. Otherwise, I'm still planning on updating this about once every 1-2 weeks. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** There are some relatively unique chakra applications in this chapter that may not be canon, but I view them as plausible. Oh and please do feel free to weigh in on how much detail you'd like to see in Kakashi's and Itachi's relationship.

Chapter 10

A few minutes later, Kakashi chuckles at Itachi's exasperation. It was both strange and endearing to see the composed prodigy act in such a decidedly not composed way.

"I believe that a generous amount of bubbles will provide the most enjoyable experience for our little lioness." The silver haired ninja finds himself laughing once more.

Itachi rolls his eyes as he ensures the door was locked behind them and casts yet another Soundproofing Jutsu. "And I believe that such an endeavor could lead to some bubbles migrating to rather awkward places."

Hinata giggles. Kakashi couldn't blame her. No doubt the Hyuga Princess found the entire situation just as entertaining as I did.

"How about a moderate amount of bubbles? That does seem to be an agreeable compromise?" She beams at them.

Itachi nods as he slides his mask off and turns on the water. "You really missed your calling in diplomacy."

Kakashi knew exactly what his lover was doing. Itachi was stalling and quite frankly, the Silver Wolf wouldn't allow him to do it a moment forward. If his beloved Uchiha was too flustered to broach the topic, he would. "Hinata, I do want you to understand that neither of us would do anything you're uncomfortable with. In the interest of preventing misunderstandings though, do you have a preference for who shall test the theory out with you first?"

It was an awkward question. No matter who she chose, jealousy could and likely would be a factor.

If Kakashi were being completely honest, he did feel a little guilty about asking. He had put the Hyuga Princess on the spot, but still it was better to ask now than in the heat of the moment.

"I I…n-not sure." Hinata blushes a brilliant shade of crimson.

Itachi shakes his head and smiles as he pours in the bubble bath. "You don't need to worry about Kakashi and I being jealous. I'd be lying, there won't be jealousy involved, but this is a relationship of equals. We're all adults here." Itachi smiles as he walks over to Hinata and kisses her right in front of Kakashi. "I would recommend that you experiment with Kakashi first. You may as well save the best for last."

Kakashi almost snorts at that. "Well, as you can see, Hinata, Itachi is feeling rather cocky. We'll have to see if he can back up his words later, but such taunting does merit a punishment. Wouldn't you agree?"

The silver haired ninja pulls something out of his pants' pocket. It was a favorite pass time of his and Itachi's, but he doubted Hinata had ever experimented with chakra cuffs in an erotic fashion before.

Still, there was a first time for everything and Kakashi would ensure this was an enjoyable first for their little lioness.

"Punishment? Kakashi, what are you doing with the chakra cuffs?" Hinata looks at him with an adorable combination of concern, confusion, and curiosity.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "He wants to have me chakra cuffed while the two of you experiment together." He smiles at Hinata. "Don't worry. I don't mind such a thing. Besides, it doesn't change the fact that I am correct. I assure you that my 'arrogance' isn't misguided."

Hinata squeaks and blushes before she nods her head and performs The Jutsu. "Alright. If you don't mind wearing them, I don't see why not."

 **Warning Lemon**

"You're such a sweet little lioness." Kakashi smiles at her, but he couldn't take his eyes entirely off Itachi as his first lover begins undressing.

He'd never get over the masculine beauty of the other man. The way his raven tresses contrasted with his sun kissed skin and lithe muscles was nothing short of extraordinary.

So was the way Itachi quickly gets into the tub and willingly let's Hinata cuff him. That level of trust was just as sexy as Itachi's body.

"Yes, she is." Itachi shoots him a pointed look. "Which is why it is impetrative you treat her just as sweetly."

Kakashi chuckles and nods as he leads Hinata towards the bathtub and has her sit on the edge of it. "Itachi, I'm more than capable of conducting myself as a properly improper gentleman as you well know." He didn't waste any further time before he strips himself, but it was Hinata that he spent the most time on.

It was amusing to watch Itachi's eyes trail over his naked form and Hinata's increasingly bare one. First, Kakashi pulls her shirt over her head and then he yanks off her bra.

"Isn't that right, Hinata?" He smiles at the bluenette before slowly sliding off her pants.

How it was possible for the woman to blush even redder, Kakashi wasn't sure, but she manages it. Not only that, but her blush had was already winding it's way down from her cheeks to her ample, perky breasts.

"R-Right." She leans back slightly and caresses Itachi's cheek. "Don't worry. We won't neglect you either."

It was such a sweet gesture, that Kakashi almost laughs before he hears Itachi gasp. It takes him a moment to realize what had just happened.

"Fuck!" Itachi groans as he bucks against the water.

It was no longer just water though. Along with the regular water that now reached to Itachi's stomach and ever growing pile of bubbles, there was a hand made out of water.

That along would have been fascinating by itself, but what it was doing was just sexy. The hand was firmly grasping Itachi's arousal in its palm and stroking him. Eliciting some of the sexiest moans that Kakashi had ever heard.

"We're about to Itachi and it looks like our little lioness has more than a few tricks up her sleeve." Kakashi chuckles as kisses Hinata heatedly and allows one hand to roam over the valley of her breasts while the other settles between her thighs and claims its prize.

"K-Kakashi!" Hinata lets out a lewd moan that matches Itachi's own as Kakashi rubs her clit with his thumb.

Her moans were like music to his ears as he marvels at the beautiful goddess and god who had stumbled right into his lap. Well, more specifically the bubble bath, but who was he to quibble over such technicalities?

"I do enjoy it when you say my name like that." He smirks after breaking the kiss and proceeds to capture a nipple in his mouth.

Judging by the amount of squirming and the fact two crimson red eyes were now watching his every moment, Itachi didn't entirely mind the show. Hinata certainly loved it. Kakashi could already feel her growing wet and she hadn't even touched the water yet.

"Kakashi!" Hinata pants lustfully as the water strokes Itachi ever faster.

Only this time, it wasn't only the Uchiha who was receiving the treatment. Kakashi groans as he feels water wrap around his own arousal. "Your chakra control is exceptional. Do you like it when Itachi watches me touch you like this? When he sees how wet you're getting for me?"

"I l-love it!" Hinata moans before Kakashi smiles and buries his head between her thighs.

If she had been moaning before, the bluenette was now screaming and the silver haired man loved every second of it. That and Itachi was now thrashing against his cuffs. Truly, a beautiful sight.

"You're both so utterly irresistible." Kakashi licks her harder and faster. "You both taste so sweet. It's a wonder that I can accomplish anything save for making love to the two of you."

"She does seem to love it when you use your big mouth on her." Itachi half chuckles and half groans as he arches against the water hand.

"S-Stop teasing me!" Hinata squirms against the edge of the bathtub.

Kakashi laughs softly before he stops licking her and replaces his tongue with something else entirely. "Are you ready for me, our little lioness?" He brushes his arousal against her entrance. Kakashi could only hope that she would say yes because his self-control was at its limits.

"I'm ready." She smiles and kisses him. "More ready than you'll ever know."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He slowly buries himself inside her and groans.

"Perfect. You're both perfect." He murmurs hotly before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata lets out a quiet hiss as her new lover joins with her for the first time. It was swallowed up by the kiss, but Hinata instinctively rocks her hips against him.

It didn't take long for the pain to transform into pleasure. How could it not when Kakashi was looking at her with such devotion and his hands were caressing every part of her.

"You both look so beautiful." Itachi's voice radiates love and lust in a perfect symphony.

Hinata moans as she causes her water jutsu to caress Itachi in the same way Kakashi was lavishing her with his own attentive touches. It was all she could do not to scream again as she wraps her legs around his waist, driving him deeper inside her.

"He's right. You do." Kakashi moves faster. Each time teasing a spot inside her that had Hinata seeing stars more and more.

"So do you." The bluenette digs her nails into her new lover's back.

She was going to apologize, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. That and it was hard to concentrate when she was feeling so wonderfully full.

"Are you going to cum for him, Hinata?" Itachi's eyes hadn't left them for a moment.

Even without her Byakugan activated, Hinata could feel the heat of his gaze. He was watching everything they did and to her surprise that only made the act even more erotic.

"Yes!" She screams as she surrenders to the pleasure and Kakashi joins her in ecstasy.

"You're wonderful." Kakashi smiles as he kisses her before sliding out of Hinata. "Absolutely wonderful."

"I'm certain she is." Itachi's smirks as he watches them. "Which is why, I'm certain Hinata will release me from these damn cuffs."

Her mind was spinning from the pleasure of it all, but somehow Hinata manages to nod and turn around enough to undo the cuffs. Itachi didn't waste any time in pulling her into the tub, much to her delight.

"Itachi!" Hinata giggles as she kisses him. "You're so impatient."

Itachi smiles as he returns the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of her lips against his own. "Actually, I would say that I have been extraordinarily patient." He'd never grow tired of kissing her. "I've wanted to be with you for years, but I love Kakashi and now, I can love you both."

That and he had told her that she was saving the best for last. Itachi Uchiha had a promise to keep.

"I love the two of you as well." Hinata smiles at him as the lioness boldly arches underneath him. "And I don't just want the both of you. I need you."

"You're an angel who could drive even the most devout of men to sin." Itachi chuckles as he leaves a trail of kisses over her jaw and slowly moves down to pepper her elegant neck in playful love bites and licks.

Every little mew and sigh of pleasure was music to his ears. Itachi smirks as he watches her writhe against him and her eyes cloud with desire. Beautiful.

"He's always been a tease." Kakashi laughs softly.

"A fact that you've always thoroughly enjoyed, I might add." Itachi smirks at Kakashi before he gathers his chakra to tease their beautiful princess. "As Hinata is no doubt aware, chakra control has its advantages. Not only can one create shapes and objects out of it, but there is a way to stimulate it."

Like right now for instance. Itachi smiles as his chakra caresses Hinata's entire body, reaching for her own chakra that lurked just below her lovely skin. A sensual chakra massage could work wonders.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata gasps as she arches underneath the seductive ambush on her chakra network.

"I do love it when you say my name like that." Itachi flicks his tongue against a nipple as his hand rubs her womanhood. "I also love Kakashi watching us as I make love to you."

Her breasts were large, soft, and warm. They were also exquisitely sensitive to his touch, Itachi muses as he takes one into his mouth and tugs on the nipple with his teeth.

Hinata moans as she slides her hands over his back. "Don't s-stop!"

The simple words and action causes another wave of white hot lust to rush through his veins. Itachi had never wanted anyone in the way he wanted Kakashi and Hinata. They were both perfect.

"Kakashi may have had the point about the bubbles." They did look glorious against her bare skin. "Though I confess myself a bit jealous of them." Itachi smiles as he slides two fingers inside her, searching for that spot that would make her scream in ecstasy the most.

It didn't take long to find it.

"Yes!" Hinata could scarcely believe the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. Never before today had she ever imagined she could be so wanton, but that was before Itachi and Kakashi treated her body as if it was their personal violin and they were master musicians. Every touch was beautiful and purposeful.

She could feel his fingers inside her. Hinata could feel his chakra making love to her own. She could feel Kakashi's eyes on her. Everything and it was beautiful.

"Tell me, does it feel good to have Itachi fuck you with his chakra? Perhaps I should copy the technique." Kakashi shoots her a knowing grin.

"It feels incredible, but I need m-more!" Hinata blushes deeply at her admission, but Itachi ever the gentleman doesn't hesitate to grant her request.

"All you need to do is ask and we'll happily give you whatever you desire." Itachi smiles as he slides her legs to rest over his shoulder and he slides into her.

Hinata could only moan at the sensation of being wonderfully full again. This time, there was no pain. Only bliss.

"You can see why he wanted me to go first. He's so impatient." Kakashi smirks.

Itachi rolls his eyes at the other man before he begins moving in time with Hinata. Apparently, her new lover wouldn't dignify that with a verbal response, but the Uchiha prodigy would tease her spot until Hinata could swear her world was nothing more than an addictive whirlwind of love and lust.

"More! Yes! Ah!" Hinata pants desperately, but she wasn't the only one.

The water was sloshing everywhere. The bubbles and water were as much on the floor now as they were in the tub, but none of them cared. They only had eyes for each other.

"I love you." Itachi pants into her ear as he thrusts faster and faster.

The water was splashing around them even faster now and Hinata could feel his chakra everywhere. His touch was everywhere and so were Kakashi's eyes.

"I love you too!" She screams once more as they both surrender to the passion again.

This was euphoria.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

When the morning finally came, Hinata smiles. The three of them had spent the night in each other's arms and it had been wonderful.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Kakashi smiles as he kisses her. "As much as I am loathed to say this, we should probably get back to our mission for the time being."

Itachi sighs and nods as he puts his mask on. "Kakashi is right. The crows will have reached their destinations now and Ino is probably wondering what happened."

Hinata blushes scarlet at that. It didn't take a genius to realize what was about to happen. Ino was definitely going to interrogate her about why the bluenette hadn't come back last night.

"You're right." Still, the Hyuga Heiress knew her sense of embarrassment was a secondary concern. Ino's safety and completing the mission took precedence. "I'll go and talk to her first. You two should scout the area and wait for replies. I imagine she'll want to speak to me alone."

"Very well." Itachi smiles as he kisses her forehead. "You can tell her about us, if you like. Given her family's unique Jutsu, I imagine that the woman knows how to keep a secret."

"I wouldn't advise telling your Clan about it." Kakashi pauses. "Unless you tell them that you've fallen for Itachi. I don't mind being the secret lover, but his position as the Uchiha Heir is also important."

Hinata nods and kisses them both as she bites back a sigh. Mostly because it was at that moment that the reality of their relationship was setting in. She could love them both, but only be with one in public. Lest the entire Leaf Village and possibly the Five Great Nations as a whole be scandalized.


	11. Chapter 11

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hoping to update this story once every 1-2 weeks, but we'll have to see how that goes. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Oh and please feel free to let me know whether you want Kakashi to be a secret significant other for Hinata and Itachi or them to eventually 'go public.'

Chapter 11

By the time Hinata returns to her room, the Hyuga Heiress privately admits that Ino was a lot faster than she had ever given the blonde credit for. Her speed was had only increased since the Chunin Exams.

"Why were you gone the entire night?" She quirks an eyebrow. "I thought that you were only discussing plans with them."

To be fair, Ino's curiosity was entirely warranted, especially after everything the woman had been through. That didn't make it any less embarrassing though.

"It's a long story." Once again, Hinata could feel her cheeks burn a brilliant shade of red. "We did come up with a plan though and we have a short time to work on the finer details." Something that had become an increasingly common occurrence as of late. Though perhaps she should have expected that much to happen. After all, Kakashi and Itachi were her partners on this mission.

"I've got time." Ino nods at Hinata as she shoots her an eager grin. "Long stories are my favorite kind and besides, you might need my help to pull this off and you know it."

Hinata takes a deep breath and nods. As embarrassing as it would be to tell Ino everything, the other woman did have a point. Perhaps she could help on the mission and if not, well Kakashi and Itachi had already said they didn't mind her telling Ino.

It'd probably be healthier to do so actually. Keeping a big secret from everyone would be enough to drive anyone to insanity.

"I'll make sure the rooms are soundproof again before I tell you." Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't want anyone to overhear us speaking about these sorts of things. It's private."

Ino arches an eyebrow at her fellow Leaf Ninja. "You're kidding me, right? You don't really think that I'm some Academy kid who is going to scream if they hear a juicy secret, do you?"

Hinata gives Ino an apologetic look as she casts the Soundproofing Jutsu. "Sorry. It's nothing personal." That's exactly what the bluenette thought, but wasn't going to say it. "It's just this is pretty shocking and you might want to sit down first before I tell you. Just to be on the safe side."

Surprisingly enough Ino sits down without any further sign of protest. Though Hinata didn't miss the way the blonde was now looking at her with expectant eyes.

"Alright." Ino's stare didn't waver in the slightest as she meets Hinata's gaze. "I'm sitting down and the room is soundproofed. So you can stop with this cloak and dagger stuff and just tell me what is going on."

Hinata bites her lower lip. "I need you to promise me that you will tell no one of this. Bad things could happen to the three of us if you do."

Ino's eyes widen and the bluenette could practically see the other Jonin connecting the dots. "The three of you?" Ino blinks as though she could scarcely comprehend what she had just heard. "Are you telling me that you, Itachi, and Kakashi are DATING?!"

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at that. "Yes, I guess you could say that." It was such a tame description and while it wasn't entirely accurate, it was the easiest way to explain the situation to her friend.

"That's amazing!" Ino bounces on the bed as though she was a child in the middle of a candy shop. "You're sooo lucky! So how did it happen? Wait. Do they know you're dating both of them? Well, of course they must know. You're not the sort to sneak around on someone and you did say the three of us!"

Hinata watches her in utter amazement. How was it possible for anyone to say that many words in a row without pausing even one to take a breath?

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but yes they know about each other." Hinata blushes even more at the reason why. "It was actually their idea for the three of us to become involved. It seems that Itachi and Kakashi have been an item for quite sometime, but they never went public due to Itachi's heir status."

It was as heartbreaking as it was enraging. Two people in love should never be separated for the sake of Clan politics, but that's exactly what had almost happened to Kakashi and Itachi. One could argue that's what was happening to them as the pair had kept their love a secret for years.

"Oh good." Ino nods at her. "I'm glad you're all so open with each other and I'm probably going to regret this, but I think you should save the more juicy details for later. We have a mission to complete."

Hinata sighs in relief. "Yes, you're right. Essentially, I have agreed to act as bait while we wait for reinforcements to arrive."

It was a simple, but risky plan. Hinata knew that neither of her lovers were particularly happy about it, but what choice did they have? They could hardly allow more people to be sold off while they waited for a better plan to occur to them.

"Hmm. I don't really like it. You could get seriously hurt, Hinata." Ino's eyes soften at her, but the other ninja wasn't completely daunted. "If you pretend to be hurt and running away from a battle though, I could take over one of the big wigs and make sure that everything runs okay. I'm sure that Kakashi and Itachi wouldn't let anything happen for you and you did mention reinforcements, right?"

"That's a brilliant idea." Hinata hugs Ino. "And yes, we've already written some nearby Leaf Ninjas. We can do this, Ino. I know we can."

They had to because the alternative was unthinkable. Hinata had already witnessed one disgusting auction and she had no intention of watching a second one.

Ino had been lucky, but how many others hadn't been? That and Hinata wasn't naïve. It could have just as easily been her, Itachi, or even Kakashi who ended up in the blonde's position. They had to put a stop to this and they had to do it quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi watches Itachi with amusement. Rarely, had he seen his composed lover look so well, decidedly not composed.

"It's going to be alright." He ruffles Itachi's hair affectionately. "We've come up with a plan and it's a good plan. I'll admit that I am nervous for Hinata, but she knows what she's doing and we'll be there to protect her."

Itachi sighs as he catches Kakashi's hand and kisses his fingers. "Yes, you're right. It's just that we've barely found her and already we're pushing Hinata into harm's way."

Well, Kakashi had to protest that on the grounds of inaccuracy. "Itachi, she volunteered for the role and Hinata was right to do so. Her Byakugan is a prize and they'll likely view her as a more vulnerable target than they would either of us."

Itachi nods as he sharpens some of his kunais. Something that the silver haired ninja knew was a bad sign. While the Weasel did prefer to keep all his weapons in pristine condition, this was what he would refer to as stress cleaning.

His lover merely wanted a physical distraction from his turbulent thoughts. Not that Kakashi could entirely blame him. Itachi did have some very valid reasons to be anxious.

He'd just have to kiss them better.

"Itachi, stop driving yourself crazy. We've pulled off more dangerous missions before." He smiles and kisses the other man. "Besides, I already have gray hair. How will Hinata ever tell the two of us apart, if you follow suit?"

Mercifully, the other man laughs after returning his kiss. "I suppose when you put it that way, I had best try my hardest not to go gray prematurely. For Hinata's sake."

Kakashi grins and nods as he pushes Itachi underneath him. "Exactly and in the meantime, I shall do my damnest to kiss all your troubles away. The girls should be back soon enough. For now, let's enjoy the calm before the storm."

* * *

Several hours later, Itachi wakes up to the soft opening of a door. Somewhere between kissing and embracing with the Silver Wolf, he had fallen asleep. Only to be woken up by his other lover's arrival.

"Sorry." Hinata shakes her head quickly. She was thankfully, wearing her ANBU Mask once again. "I didn't mean to wake you. I hope I didn't wake Kakashi as well."

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "It's quite alright and I doubt you'll rouse Kakashi from his slumber." The other man had a wonderful talent for sleeping through anything that wasn't a threat or vital to the mission.

How Kakashi had honed such a useful skill over the years was beyond Itachi's comprehension. Try as he might, he still awoke to any slight change in his environment.

True, it was a useful skill. It just made for getting a full night's sleep very difficult.

"Good." Hinata smiles at Itachi as she sits on the edge of the bed and idly plays with a strand of Kakashi's hair. "I talked to Ino about everything."

Itachi had figured she would. Still, this would be something akin to a moment of truth. If Ino reacted poorly to the news, it was possible that Hinata might have second thoughts about their arrangement. The thought was a heartbreaking one.

"What did she say?" Itachi looks at her.

After all, he was an Uchiha and no Uchiha was a coward. It was best to face this latest obstacle head on.

"She was shocked, but very supportive and…giggly." Hinata laughs softly. "She might even be slightly envious, but I cannot blame her for that. You're both exceptional men. Any woman would be lucky to be with either of you, but being with both of you is incredibly lucky."

Good. Things were going well then. "We feel the same way about you, Hianta." He smiles and caresses her cheek. "Did you tell her about our plan for the mission?"

They still had work to do. As tempting as it was to allow himself to be distracted once again by Hinata's feminine charms, that simply wouldn't do. They were ANBU.

"Yes, I did and she thinks it's a good idea." Hinata nods at him as she leans into his touch in such a sweet way that Itachi could swear his heart actually skipped a beat. "Ino even came up with a few useful suggestions of her own."

"Oh really?" Kakashi suddenly sits up. "Well, I can't wait to hear them. We need all the help we can get."

Itachi rolls his eyes. "I said that you wouldn't wake up and now, you have just to make a liar out of me."

Kakashi chuckles in that way that only the CopyCat Ninja could and Itachi cursed his weakness for the action. It was hard not to soften one's ire when confronted with such a beautiful sound.

"That's true. She didn't wake me." He smiles at Itachi. "I just enjoy listening to you mutter to yourself when you think no one else is around. Anyway, about those suggestions…Hinata? What did Ino come up with?"

Hmpf. Kakashi could be absolutely incorrigible sometimes!


	12. Chapter 12

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hoping to update this one about once every 1-2 weeks. It could be a bit faster or a bit slower. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

The day had finally dawned for them to put their plan in motion and Itachi couldn't be more nervous. While this was far from the most dangerous mission that he had ever been on, it was also the first mission where two of his most precious people's lives could be at risk.

"Are you certain you understand the plan?" Itachi caresses Hinata's cheek. "It's not necessary for you to take them all on by yourself. All you have to do is pretend to be injured and running away from your enemies and make a big enough commotion to distract them."

To some degree, the Uchiha Heir had desensitized himself to the possibility that he could very well die in the line of duty. That was a far cry from being at peace with the fact Kakashi, Hinata, or both of them might perish though.

Hinata nods determinedly as she glances at his traveling pack. "I understand, Itachi. It's going to be alright though. We've got a good plan and we're not alone. You don't have to worry about me."

It wasn't a mystery to see why. They could hardly let her wear her ANBU mask or the entire mission would be pointless. Many of the criminals crawling around this place had seen her mask and leaving it in their room or hers would spell disaster. Hell, even putting it in her pack could prove disastrous if something could go wrong. So it was decided Itachi would hide it in his.

"The day Itachi stops worrying about those he cares about will be the day he's dead and buried and I'm sure even then, he would find a way." Kakashi chuckles.

There was a certain fondness and light lyrical teasing that makes Itachi both smile and want to smack the CopyCat Ninja. He was also about to issue a scathing retort of some kind when the other man's lips found his and silence him.

It was all too easy to surrender to the feeling of the kiss. Kakashi had many talents and quite a few of them extended into the carnal arts, especially kissing.

"I know, but that's just one of the things that I love about him and about you. Even if you are better at hiding it for the most part. Your hair is already gray from all that worrying." Hinata giggles.

Kakashi smiles at Itachi before breaking the kiss before he turns his attention to Hinata and smirks. "You know very well that it's not gray, it's silver." He pulls her into his arms and grabs her by her charming backside. "I would punish you for your teasing in a way that I'm certain all three of us would _greatly_ enjoy, but it time is of the essence."

Hinata returns the kiss and even though her sweet mouth was covered by Kakashi's own, her moans were only muffled. Itachi could hear everyone of them. Much to his supreme delight and torment.

"The two of you do have a habit of making it nearly impossible for me to focus on much of anything." It was now Itachi's turn to laugh as they reluctantly pull apart from each other.

They thought that he was chiding them. Itach probably should have, but he wasn't. Still, they didn't need to know that as he had now been presented with a wonderful opportunity to steal yet another kiss.

"Sorry, I know that we should be more focused." Hinata blushes in that endearing way only the lioness could pull off.

"You're right. We should." Itachi smiles as he strides over to the bluenette. "Which is why I should get this out of my system now and not let thoughts of kissing you distract me for the rest of the day. Though I suspect that is a futile declaration, we'll try all the same. That and it wouldn't be very fair of me to kiss Kakashi before the battle and not you."

Before Hinata could come up with a reply, Itachi seizes on her adorable surprise and kisses her. As always, she tasted wonderful and melts against his touches in a way that makes him feel as though he were some sort of deity and she was his (and Kakashi's) goddess.

"Mmm. You're right. That wouldn't have been very far." Hinata smiles as they break apart. "You're also right that it will be hard not to think of kissing the two of you while we're fighting, but we'll all just have to try our best."

Kakashi nods with mock somberness. "Of course. Well, as much as I am loathed to say this, you should probably go with Ino and work on setting up the finer parts of this plan. We'll speak with our fellow Leaf Ninjas and make certain everything is in place."

Hinata nods and with that, the bluenette Flickers off. It was a shame really. Itachi would have liked to see what Kakashi when it came to 'punishing' Hinata for the gray hair comment, but that would just have to wait until later. There was much work to be done.

* * *

A few moments later, Hinata was back in Ino's room. She didn't really want to call it her own room. It just didn't feel nearly as cozy as the one she shared with Kakashi and Itachi.

"Hinata, what happened to your mouth?" Ino tilts her head. "It's all puffy."

The innocent question causes Hinata to blush a brilliant shade of crimson. "It's alright. Itachi and Kakashi were just giving me a kiss for good luck."

Apparently, they had gotten a little carried away.

Oh well. Such things were only to be expected and as embarrassing as it was to be caught red handed (or should she say red lipped), Hinata didn't regret a second of it.

"Ohhh. Yeah. I definitely want those details later when this is all over." Ino giggles madly at her friend. " _All_ of them, but anyway we need to get ready. I figured out who the leader is and it shouldn't be too hard to get his attention. I hear that he really likes blondes."

Hinata frowns at that. "I know that it's good to use every advantage one has in a mission like this, but are you sure that you can do that? Pretend to be flirting with him?"

"Don't worry. That part will be over with before I finish batting my eyelashes on him. I'll just take over his body. You've just got to remember to do your part. Run around screaming for help. Though first things first, we really have to make you look like you're actually hurt." Ino looks her over thoughtfully. "So it's a good thing I managed to swipe another woman's makeup kit."

Hinata tilts her head at that. What Ino was saying didn't make any sense. How was makeup going to help in this instance?

"Ino, I'm trying to convince them that I'm here. Not asking them out." The Hyuga Heiress frankly didn't get it.

"Oh don't worry. That's not what I had in mind at all. Some red lipstick here and there can look like blood and maybe some blues, blacks, and brown for bruises or dirty." Ino laughs.

Hinata blinks and then smiles. "That's genius."

"Yes, it is. Well, at least you're in your standard clothes now instead of your ANBU ones. So this should be easy enough." Ino rips one of her sleeves and pulls out a kunai slashing it in a few places.

It didn't take her long to work her makeup magic to perfection. It was amazing how much red lipstick could look like blood when applied strategically, Hinata muses.

"Sorry about this. I love your hair and everything, but it can't be in perfect shape if you've supposedly be running for your life." Ino laughs as she messes up Hinata's hair. "Take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

"Ino, this is amazing. I really look like I just escaped a battle." Hinata grins. "Now, all we have to do is wait for the signal and we'll put the plan in place."

"Of course, it's amazing." Ino beams. "I'm the one who did it."

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Itachi make contact with a Jonin who was leading the reinforcement efforts. One that Kakashi had known since childhood. Gai.

"I don't know how you managed not to lose it, Kakashi. This place is disgusting. They're actually auctioning people off." Gai grimaces.

Of course, he could hardly blame his friend for this reaction. Kakashi was also repulsed by the very existence of such a place, particularly when two of his lovers would be prime targets for such an unseemly operation.

"It wasn't easy, but we're all professionals here." Kakashi shakes his head quickly. "The plan is simple enough in theory. Hinata will pretend to be running for her life and Ino will take over the body of their leader. She'll lead them outside and they'll all rush at Hinata."

Itachi's fury was a living, breathing thing all its own. While his lover hadn't come out and said anything, Kakashi could certainly feel the killer intent that was now intertwining itself in the very air around them.

Fortunately for himself, Gai, and their fellow allies, it wasn't directed at them. Though Kakashi knew that there was likely going to be a high body count during this battle. Only it wouldn't be Leaf Ninjas who would perish on this day. Not if they had anything to say about it.

"Our forces will be split between those on the battlefield and those who will be rescuing the victims." There was ice in Itachi's voice. "Hinata and Ino will not be left to fend for themselves either."

Woe to anyone who was foolish enough to allow Hinata to get hurt, Kakashi muses. His lover could be quite overprotective sometimes. This was one area, where he doubted Itachi could be 'reasoned' with.

Not that Kakashi was one to talk. He'd show no mercy to the fool who allowed Hinata or Itachi to get hurt either.

"It's a good plan." Gai grins at them. "Don't worry. We'd never allow any of our comrades to get abandoned to the likes of these scum. The Power of Youth will be victorious!"

It was amazing really. Even after all these years, Kakashi barely had any idea what the eccentric ninja was talking about when he spoke of the Power of Youth.

Perhaps it didn't really matter though. The end result was the same. It inspired Gai to continue on, no matter how bad the odds were. Every ninja needed their own 'Ninja Way.'

"Exactly. Make sure the others are fully briefed." Kakashi nods at his friend. "Once they are, we'll give the signal and then we can complete our mission."

"The signal will be a crow flying to Ino and Hinata's room." Itachi crosses his arms. "Do you understand so far, Gai? There is no room for error this time."

Gai grins. "Believe me, I understand and the Power of Youth won't let any of us down!"


	13. Chapter 13

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hoping to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks, but we'll have to see how that goes. It might be a bit slower or faster. Oh and please let me know if you have any requests for this story. I can't promise that I'll work them in, but I will consider them and do my best to add them when the plot permits. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is NOT the final Chapter.

Chapter 13

Hinata had been in battles before. Of course, she had. She was a Jonin, but this one was different. It was rare to have this much notice before a battle began and that was both a tremendous boon and disadvantage all at once.

"Hinata, there's the crow. We've gotta move!" Ino points towards the crow that was now flying straight towards them.

It gave them time to prepare and time to think of the million ways this could go wrong, but it seemed that part was finally over. The macabre bird's arrival had put an end to that.

"I see it. I'm going." She forces herself to smile at Ino. "We can do this. I'll be waiting for you."

That was all she said before Flickering outside and she began running. Surely, the makeup would do its job.

"HELP! HELP!" Hinata was certain her cries would be overheard.

They had to. This was an operation that was dealing primarily with ninjas. If they didn't overhear her screaming her lungs out, they all really needed to go back to their respective Academies because they weren't worthy of being ninjas in the first place.

Sure enough, some ninjas come bolting out. Hinata knew that without her mask, they'd recognize her as a Hyuga but it was truly amazing how quickly the tables turned from confusion to calculation.

"Oh thank goodness. I need help. My team was attacked. They're going to kill them!" She races towards them, pretending not to notice the way they were staring at her eyes.

It reminded Hinata of how a starving dog might salivate over a juicy steak.

"You're a pretty little thing, but you're not really bright." A man chuckles. Hinata recognizes who he was instantly. "You should be more worried about saving your own neck instead of your teammates or perhaps I should say saving your eyes?"

His laughter was chilling. This man saw human beings no differently than he did as jewelry.

"What are you talking about?" She gets into a defensive stance.

"You'll see soon enough." He looks at the other ninjas. "Grab her. Just make sure that her eyes are undamaged. I'd prefer alive, but as long as we store the eyes properly…dead is fine too, if she puts up too much of a fight."

Hinata activates her Byakugan. "Funny, we feel almost exactly the same way about you."

He frowns. "We? What the devil are you talking about? You're alone."

Perfect. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could see a flash of blonde. She just needed to stall for a little bit more.

"You'll see soon enough and you're going to pay for what you and your 'friends' did to these people." Hinata hisses at him.

Describing this man as having friends was alien to her. He'd never understand the concept of friendship. Not really, but he would understand the concept of a well-placed Gentle Fist.

* * *

Kakashi frowns as he watches Hinata surrounded by the enemy ninjas. Even though it was part of the plan, it was enough to set him on edge. No one wanted to see one of their most precious people in such a situation.

"Itachi, I want you to go with the rescue unit." He glances at the man he loves with wary eyes. "With your help, they'll be able to rejoin our forces, possibly with new fighters even faster."

That, and Kakashi was well aware the younger man's control was hanging by a thread. His eyes were already red and the CopyCat Ninja doubted that was a conscious decision on his part.

"Very well, but I'm counting on both of you." He sighs as he looks at Kakashi and Gai. "Keep her safe."

Itachi darts towards the building as Kakashi notices Ino had successfully snuck up behind the leader. "Gai. I need you to help me protect Hinata and Ino's body."

"GOT IT! The Power of Youth will never be defeated!" He strikes a dramatic pose as he charges towards the two women in question.

"GET THEM!" Ino shouts in full control of his body. "All of you, attack the one with the bad hair cut and masked ninja!"

It was a smart move, Kakashi muses. Directing all their forces to two of their strongest ninjas was a brilliant move. He and Gai would be able to handle most of them with ease.

"That was very unyouthful to attack my hair. You're just jealous that you're not nearly as youthful and attractive as the Green Beast of the Leaf!" Gai's fists go flying, but luckily his rage wasn't one that was completely unfocused. He knew not to strike the leader's body while Ino was still in it.

A flurry of punches and kicks was the only way Kakashi knew how to describe the other man's actions as he joins in on the spectacle.

"GENTLE FIST!" Hinata wasn't content to sit out the fight either it seemed.

It would have been impossible not to notice where her fist went. Ouch. He almost felt sorry for the poor son of a bitch.

"AHHH!" He cries out as Ino releases her technique.

"Hinata, couldn't you have waited until after I was out of his body to do that?" She glowers at the toher woman.

"Sorry! He deserved it." Hinata blushes.

Things were far from over though. The confused leader looks around in horror as more ninjas join the fray. It was getting almost impossible to tell friend from foe with all the combat.

"Damn it! They're throwing everything into this." Kakashi's Sharingan gave him an advantage. He was able to evade the attacks. Though it was rare to see such a wide variety of them. He had seen every chakra nature and just about every weapon hurled at them.

The sounds of screams, clanging weapons, and Jutsus being flung were everywhere. Someone also must have been using Fire Style because he could smell smoke. This was bad.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi darts inside. It seemed that most of the 'merchants' and 'buyers' had already left the building in favor of joining the fray.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you out fighting?" One man glares at Itachi.

Most, but not all it seemed. He was far from the only one. Itachi counted at least a dozen who must have been left behind to 'watch the merchandise.'

The very thought makes him sick. "I'm merely taking out the trash. I'm afraid that I don't have much time to waste on all of you." He forms several shadow clones and sends them at his enemies.

They likely thought they were just regular clones, Itachi muses as he dodges the weapons and judges that were hurled towards him with ease. Their blunt style of attacks said as much.

"AHHHH!" Their screams were like music to his ears.

They were wrong. Those were explosive clones. A fact that Itachi was quite certain they were now well aware of.

"I told you that I don't have time for your games." He rolls his eyes as he sets about helping his comrades free the victims.

The task was a relatively uneventful one until Itachi hears a scream from outside and goes rushing towards it. He knew that voice. Hinata was in danger.

* * *

This was complete and utter chaos. Ino could barely tell what was happening. Though at least Kakashi, Hinata, and Gai seemed to be holding their own.

There were so many of them to fight through. Gai's Taijutsu was helping to dwindle the numbers down, but even he had a few bruises. Kakashi was magnificent in the way his water dragon was now descending upon the field to put out the fire and Hinata was well, Ino barely recognizes the formerly shy young woman.

"Get away from me!" Hinata snarls as she slams her not so Gentle Fist into one man's stomach.

This one had snuck up underneath the Hyuga Heiress from below. He'd used some sort of Earth Style to jump out of the ground and tried to cut her eyes out.

Of course, all he got for his efforts was a Gentle Fist to his gut and Hinata's cheek was now badly cut. Blood was gushing from the wound, but it could have been worse.

"Coward." Kakashi hisses as he sends a kunai flying straight into the man.

The weapon imbedded itself into the man's skull as his body smashes up against the tree. Hinata's punch may have sent him flying, but it was Kakashi's kunai that killed him instantly.

"Are you alright?" He looks at the bluenette with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, but they won't be." She frowns. "Remember, we need at least some of them alive. There's no way of knowing if there are other places like this."

Actually, there probably was. Bloodlines were worth their weigh in gold. That was a tale as old and tragic as time, Ino thinks to herself as she slams her foot into the ribs of her newest attacker.

That's when Itachi rushes outside. "Hinata, are you alright?" The look of terror in his eyes was something Ino knew she'd never forget.

It was the same one that Kakashi had earlier. Their relationship might be wickedly taboo, but the feelings were real.

"I'm fine, but we need to end! Did you rescue the prisoners?" Hinata runs towards Itachi only to be slammed into the ground by yet another attacker.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi was nothing more than a blur as he races to her defense and shoves his hand through the other man's chest.

He withdraws it swiftly, but Ino couldn't escape the realization that Kakashi's hand was now drenched in blood. He had just punched a whole through another man's heart and done it without hesitation.

All for Hinata.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Itachi glares at their surroundings. "Let's finish this."

That was all that was needed. Kakashi, Itachi, and Hinata worked together seamlessly. Itachi's Genjutsus and kunai attacks taking paralyzing or killing opponents almost faster could blink while Kakashi was using more large scale attacks to take out as many as possible. Hinata manages to evade the chaos and use her Gentle Fist faster than Ino had thought possible.

"Hey, save some for me!" Gai rejoins the fray, leaving Ino to blink as she does likewise.

It was over so quickly. That she could barely take stock of any of their injuries, but Ino notes that the other Leaf Ninjas and rescuers had also joined the battle.

She wasn't entirely sure how much 'help' they were able to provide though. Kakashi, Itachi, and Hinata were a force of nature all their own. Gai might be right to crow about the virtues of youth, but it seemed love was even stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hoping to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks. It may be a bit more or less though. I've got several collaborations going on. We're also heading into a new arc in this story, but I imagine it will be a short arc. Still, I hope that you enjoy it all the same.

 **Chapter Notation:** The results were overwhelming. The vast majority of reviewers were in favor of our trio's relationship not remaining a secret forever. So don't worry, it won't. Happy reading.

Chapter 14

The days following the battle were a bit of a blur for Kakashi. Between rescuing everyone, sending them back to where they belonged, and the journey back to the Leaf…even his stamina was being tested. Though that test was far from over as he strides into Minato's office with Hinata and Itachi by his side.

"Welcome back. I knew that the three of you would be successful and Hinata, I would advise keeping that mask on until you get further away from my office. Just to be on the safe side." Minato smiles at them.

The sight of the familiar gesture was enough to put Kakashi's mind at ease. There were some things that would never change and his Sensei's comforting aura was one of them.

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Hinata bows.

It was such a formal response as would be expected of her Clan, Kakashi uses. One did see similar behavior from Itachi now and then.

"We're here to give our formal report, but you're correct. We were successful." Itachi hands Minato a rather thick scroll. "It took quite some time to identify all the victims and those who were responsible for their suffering. We've already made arrangements to return those who were kidnapped to their respective villages."

There was something incredibly sexy about Hinata's sweet politeness and Itachi's brisk efficiency. Then again, Kakashi supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. He found almost everything the two of them did erotic these days.

"Those who are injured are currently being treated." Hinata nods in agreement.

Minato pauses for a few moments as he scans the report. "I see. It appears that our worst fears were confirmed. We will do our best to track down those who were already sold, but you've all done well." He offers a grin to Hinata. "I'm half inclined to offer you a permanent position with the ANBU, but I know that you do enjoy your work as a medic."

"She performed exceptionally well." Kakashi smirks.

Judging by the way that Itachi was doing the same, it looked as though his male lover was thinking similar thoughts about Hinata's _performance._ Sadly, they would be required to be more discrete in the Leaf Village than they were while on the mission, but Kakashi was confident they could manage to do so. They were ninjas, after all.

"T-Thank you." Hinata looks down at her feet and even with the mask on, Kakashi knew she was blushing.

Adorable. Absolutely endearing. Itachi certainly had good taste.

Minato chuckles before closing the scroll. "I trust that Ino has already been reunited with her family?"

"Yes, of course." The silver haired ninja nods. "The poor girl is likely still shaken up about the incident, but she aided us admirably."

With any luck, Ino might receive a pay raise or something of that sort. Hmm. Maybe Minato would import some rare, foreign flowers for her family's shop to use or something of that nature.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Minato beams at the trio. "With that being said, you're all dismissed for now. You must all be exhausted from the ordeal."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Itachi bows. "You're right. Besides, Hinata's family and mine are waiting for our return and I'm certain Kakashi wants to catch up on his reading. Gods and Goddesses knows what will happen if this man doesn't reach smut reading quota."

Kakashi places his hand over his heart. "Itachi, you wound me deeply. It's not smut. It is erotic literature of the highest quality."

Hinata giggles at that and Kakashi finds himself smiling. The sound was music to his ears. She truly was a treasure.

"I'm afraid that it's still smut, Kakashi Sensei." Hinata giggles again. "Calling it another name doesn't change that."

It was all Kakashi could do not to gape at the beautiful woman who was having such a good hearted laugh at his expense. Perhaps he should have seen it coming though. They did say that it was always the quiet ones.

"Indeed." Itachi smirks as the three of them head towards the door. "I've always been of a similar mind when it comes to this subject."

"I can't take either of you anywhere." Kakashi groans.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata sighs as she quickly makes her way to her Clan's private baths. It had been a long journey and well, she was rather relieved to have a chance to relax or so she thought.

"Hinata! You're home!" Hanabi darts into bath. "You were gone forever. I was starting to get worried. I thought you didn't get sent out on missions anymore now that you were a medic at the hospital."

It was impressive how people could say so many words without needing to breathe, Hinata muses. Of course, it likely had something to do with her sister's youth.

Not that Hinata was old by any stretch of the imagination. It was just her sister was her junior by a few years and at that age where almost everything was either the most wonderful or horrific thing in the world. That or one became completely apathetic like Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had never really outgrown that phase.

"I usually don't, but the Hokage made a special request. I couldn't turn it down." She smiles at her sister and beckons her to join her. "I can't tell you what happened on the mission as it was top secret, but I'm really glad to be home and to see you again."

Indeed. She had missed her family fiercely throughout the entire ordeal, but that had always been the case whenever Hinata went on long missions. It was just one of many reasons why she had decided to become a medic instead.

"Oh. Well, if it's top secret, I guess you can't say anything." Hanabi pouts. "Did you learn any new techniques though?"

Hinata suddenly wishes she was still wearing her mask. It would have made hiding her blush much easier.

The answer was yes. Hinata had learned many new _techniques_ , but not the kind that Hanabi had any business knowing about yet.

"Nothing worth mentioning." She smiles at her sister. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to during my absence instead? I'm sure it's more interesting than anything I could tell you that wasn't classified."

"Oh okay!" Hanabi grins. "Well, my team went on our first C rank mission."

Hinata mentally sighs in relief as her sister proceeds to happily tell her all about the mission. That was a close one.

For now, she'd just indulge in her family's welcome home and try not to think about the future too much. She was in love with two men and her Clan would never condone that.

That left two options. They'd either have to be extremely discrete or she'd have to choose one day. The latter thought was terrifying.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi returns to the Uchiha District and blinks at the state he found everyone in. It seemed almost without exception that most of his Clan was exhausted or at the very least busy.

"There you are." Shisui bounds over to him. "It's a good thing that you're back. We can use all the help we can get. The Leaf is going to host the Chunin Exams again this year."

There were times when Itachi sincerely wondered if Shisui could read minds. "Ah. That explains it and before you ask, the mission was a successful." Though he wasn't the only Uchiha who was good at anticipating questions.

"I expected no less." The other Uchiha chuckles. "Come on. Your mother has decided to humor Sasuke by making his favorite tomato dish tonight and I'm sure that she's likely made you your favorite as well. The woman has a sixth sense for when people will return from their missions, I tell you."

That was true. How Mikoto Uchiha always managed to guess such things was beyond Itachi's comprehension. Maternal instincts were apparently a rather powerful Jutsu.

"That sounds perfect." Itachi smiles at his cousin only for his cheeks to burn a bright shade of pink when his stomach rumbles.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask when the last time you ate was. You really should take better care of yourself." Shisui rolls his eyes playfully. "Even your body has limits."

He was right about that. Itachi hadn't intended to skip breakfast that morning, it was just there had been so much work to do.

"You're right. Come on. They're probably waiting for us." He walks alongside his cousin towards the home that he still shared with his family. He could have gotten his own, but it was comforting to be surrounded by immediate family and other Clan members. "And you can tell me all about this year's Chunin Exams. I'm somewhat surprised they're having it in the Leaf again. Usually, they space them out more."

"They normally do, but the Leaf has a good 'middle ground' climate. Those from colder and hotter regions don't have to adjust that much and it negates to some degree unfair advantages due to terrain. Everyone has had missions in forested regions for the most part." Shisui didn't miss a beat as he begins explaining everything.

Of course, he wouldn't though. The man was still one of their Clan's shining jewels. Shisui had even taught Itachi how to throw properly.

"I suppose that makes sense. Did Sasuke get roped into helping with security as well?" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable image of his foolish little brother trying not to sulk in boredom.

Shisui winks at him. "Yes, he did. Oh and your father wanted me to tell you that he's prepared the house for whenever you need one."

Those words make Itachi wince. It wasn't at all a mystery why the Uchiha patriarch had done so. To some degree it was considerate, but it was also an unmistakable message.

Itachi was expected to carry on the Clan's name. He'd been in love with Kakashi for years and his youth had shielded him to some degree, but eventually his obligations to his family would win out.

There was only one difference this time. This time he had Hinata. It would be quite the scandal, but he was confident that Hanabi could take her sister's place as the Hyuga Clan's Heiress.

"That's good to know." Itachi nods at Shisui, trying to disguise his growing sense of panic.

There was just one problem. His love for Kakashi should remain a secret. While the silver haired man had never seemed particularly bothered by the secretive nature of their love before, things were different now.

It was hardly fair to have Hinata acknowledged as his wife by the general public and to keep Kakashi hidden in the shadows. One day, they'd have to tell everyone the truth. Though that was a matter for another day.

For now, Itachi would just enjoy a family meal and try to keep Sasuke from dying of boredom during the Chunin Exams.


	15. Chapter 15

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'm still hoping to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks, maybe a bit more or less. Please let me know if you have any requests for this one to help keep the dreaded writer's block at bay.

 **The Wrong Holiday:** If anyone is in the holiday spirit and these pairings strike your fancy, feel free to check out my latest fic. The pairings for this one are female Gaara x Naruto, female Sasuke x Neji, and Itachi x Hinata.

 **Chapter Notation:** Yes, the trio's relationship will eventually be completely public. I'm still debating on how I want that to happen, though and I welcome suggestions. **Oh and there is going to be strong Yaoi in this chapter.**

Chapter 15

A few days later, Hinata blushes deeply when she sees Itachi walk into her office. Supposedly for his annual physical exam, but she knew better than that.

"You weren't scheduled for this for another six months." She checks his pulse.

Itachi smiles at her. "True, but whose to say I'll still be in the village then. Besides, this was the easiest way to find you without worrying about your family seeing us. There's still much we have to discuss."

His pulse of course was perfect. Then again, there was very little about the other ninja that wasn't perfect in Hinata's mind. So, why had she expected his vital readings to be any different?

"I know. I've just been so busy. Everyone has with the Chunin Exams being organized." It was all anyone was talking about as of late, Hinata muses.

""I understand, but Kakashi and I have come up with a plan." Itachi smiles as he caresses her cheek. "I'm not scheduled to be on guard duty tonight and neither is he. I know you only work during the days, so we can go to Kakashi's place. Obviously, we can't go to the Hyuga Estate and going to mine would raise a lot of questions."

He was right about. While her being involved with two men would scandalize the entire Five Nations, Hinata knew that just becoming involved with Itachi would raise a lot of eyebrows.

It was something they could manage, but tongues would still be wagging. A lot. The heirs to two of the Leaf's most powerful Clans becoming romantically involved would set off a firestorm of gossip.

She sighs at that thought. "Alright, but what if someone sees us going to Kakashi's?" That would also raise a lot of questions. "There's always a chance someone might be walking by."

"That's an easy enough problem to solve." Itachi transforms into Gai. "Everyone knows that Kakashi and Gai are close comrades. No one would be surprised to see Gai visiting him and you could pretend to be Lee. It wouldn't be unusual for Gai's favorite pupil to be following him around."

Hinata pauses as she considers Itachi's plan. "That's brilliant. I'll meet you when my shift ends and we'll visit Kakashi." The Hyuga woman smiles as she throws her arms around one of her lovers in celebration.

Perhaps there was a way for this to work out, after all. That, or at least they'd have some privacy to work out their next move. These matters had to be handled delicately.

"Yes, I rather thought so myself. I do have my moments." Itachi chuckles as he returns the embrace.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Kakashi hears a knock on his door. The 'mundane' action causes him to smirk.

He doubted any civilians would be visiting him. So, that meant it was a ninja and since so few ninjas bothered to knock, the ANBU had a pretty good idea who was waiting for him as he answered the door.

"Gai, Lee, it's so good to see you both?" Kakashi blinks when he was proven 'wrong' in a way.

'Gai' grins at Kakashi from ear to ear. "The Power of Youth told me that you might be feeling a bit lonely. So Lee and I decided to stop on buy and I figured we could break out tie."

It was a lie, but even Kakashi was half convinced. "That sounds like a great idea. Come on. I'll get us some sake." The older ninja smiles as he opens the door and allows his 'guests' to step inside.

Almost as soon as they crossed the threshold, Lee locks the door behind them. It didn't take much longer for both of them release their Transformation Jutsus either.

"It seems more like the Power of Love than the Power of Youth this time around, but why quibble. It's so good to see both of you. I'm shocked you managed to get away from all the Chunin Exam planning." Kakashi chuckles as he gives them each teasing kiss.

Hinata returns it and then smiles. "It wasn't easy, but Itachi came up with this plan. We really do need to discuss everything. I love you both, but we've got to be careful."

It was little wonder why their lioness was so anxious. Truly, one wrong move was all it would take for things to spiral out of control in a way none of them wanted.

"Yes, we do. Though I know that what we have is more than worth the risk." Kakashi smiles at her as pulls her into his arms. "I have missed you both terribly."

"And we've missed you." Itachi smiles as he kisses Kakashi's cheek and ensures all the blinds were closed. "Would you like for us to prove it?"

Kakashi smirks. "Yes, I think that I'd like that very much."

 **Warning Lemon**

Itachi laughs as he pushes Kakashi onto a conveniently placed couch. He wastes no time in straddling his lover's hips. Yanking off his vest, shirt, and pants almost before any of them had time to blink.

"You've done this a lot." Hinata giggles while shyly slipping out of her medic uniform and the rest of her clothes.

His eyes were being spoiled by a feast of both masculine and feminine beauty tonight, Itachi muses. The soft wonder of Hinata's curves or the seductive sculpted muscles of Kakashi's forms were both wondrous sights to behold.

"I have, but not nearly as often as I would like." Itachi chuckles as he beckons for Hinata to join him. "I want to kiss you as he tastes you."

As expected, the bluenette blushes prettily at that, but their lioness didn't object. She quickly straddles Kakashi's face, causing Itachi to smile as he captures the Hyuga woman's lips with his own.

Hinata moans into the kiss. It was amazing how Itachi could seduce her with only his kiss and tug off Kakashi's boxers at the same time. That took talent.

"Such a sweet thought and an even sweeter taste." Kakashi chuckles before gliding his tongue along Hinata's most sensitive place.

"Ah!" She squirms against the sensual barrage that was her oldest lover's mouth and her younger lover's blissful kiss.

Kakashi smirks. Hinata always did make such a beautiful symphony of moans, mews, and whimpers. Soft, warm, and so responsive, it was a heady mix. There was also the fact that Itachi's hands weren't idle. The things that man could do with his hand should be classified as a Forbidden Jutsu.

"You're a horrible tease. I'll have to punish you for that." Kakashi groans as he bucks against Itachi's talented touches. Already pulsating with desire and need from the coy tease. "You had best get the bottle, if you're going to keep taunting me."

"I look forward to it." Itachi smirks between heated kisses with Hinata.

Ever the efficient multi-tasker, Hinata notices Itachi had grabbed a bottle of something. Whatever it was Itachi applies it to Kakashi's arousal with great determination. The intensity in those crimson irises was magnificent as he never breaks eye contact with either of them.

Hinata moans as she strokes both her lovers each with one hand. There was no denying the attraction they felt anymore. It'd be hard to miss the evidence of their desire.

The feeling of Kakashi's tongue against her and his playful nips was a gorgeous from of insanity. "Don't s-stop!" She was so close. The euphoric pressure was building deep inside her again as she wantonly writhes against the CopyCat Ninja in seek of relief.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kakashi smirks as he grabs the bottle from Itachi.

Hinata was vaguely aware of him coating the fingers of one hand with it, but not much else. Faster and faster, he was licking her. Making her world nothing more than an intoxicating mix of desire as Itachi's hands roamed over her body.

Those powerful hands were now everywhere. In the back of her mind, Hianta realizes that meant he had let go, but she didn't fully register that until Itachi reluctantly pulls away from her. "We'll need to change positions for this part."

"Of course." Kakashi stops teasing Hinata long enough to nudge her away. "Don't worry. I merely want to watch Itachi ravish you as I do the same to him."

Itachi pauses to watch Hinata's reaction. She knew they were in love, but their lioness had yet to really witness him and Kakashi in the throes of passion with each other. Not completely anyway.

"Alright." She gives them each a hungry kiss. "Just hurry."

Itachi chuckles at that as he nudges his goddess until she was laying flat on her back. "Your wish is my command." Easily sliding himself inside her once again, groaning at the sheer perfection that followed. How Hinata and Kakashi could be so perfect, he didn't know. He was just damn grateful they were.

"And mine. Though the same applies to you as well." Kakashi chuckles in that throaty way that drove Itachi crazy before sliding two fingers inside him. "Best not to keep the lady waiting. I do fully expect a good show since you were such an incorrigible tease."

Itachi was torn between bucking back into Kakashi's talented touches and the warmth that Hinata offered. So he settles on both. The feeling of being between them both was unlike anything he had ever known.

"Yes! Yes!" Hinata knew that she was barely coherent at this point, but she didn't care.

The feeling of Itachi so deep inside her and his heated kisses covering her skin was incredible. The sight of Kakashi preparing to enter his other lover was completely taboo and yet, she couldn't look away from either of them.

The world would probably never understand it, but she loved them both. This was her version of paradise as she digs her nails into Itachi's back and moves in time with him.

Kakashi watches as Itachi's moans of need blend in with Hinata's. It was almost impossible to tell where one's cries of pleasure ended and the other began as he stretches his male lover before replacing his fingers with something far larger.

"Fuck!" Kakashi snarls in pleasure.

The feeling of being surrounded by Itachi and watching his two most precious people writhe together in a dance as old as time was ecstasy. It was too much. There would be no more bashful, loving touches tonight. Only lust and raw need combined with the love that couldn't be fully expressed otherwise.

Itachi was awash in a sea of sensation. The feeling of his lover inside him and being buried inside his other lover was incredible.

"I'm close!" Faster and faster, they went. The couch was shaking underneath them and none of them cared enough to stop.

"Me too!" Hinata's frantic cries were half muffled out by his own as they moved in sheer desperation. All three of them trying with all their might to commit more of the sensations flowing through them to their memory.

Everything was wonderful. The feeling, the taste, the sounds, the scents, and the sights of becoming one with Hinata and Kakashi was beyond anything he ever could have dreamed of.

How could he resist giving into this bliss? He couldn't and apparently neither could Kakashi and Itachi.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure how long their passions ran hot, but by the time they were spent…the Moon was high in the sky. Damn it.

"I don't want to, but I have to go." She frowns. "My family will be wondering where I am."

She should already be home. Hinata had only intended to visit with Kakashi. So, that all of them could come up with a plan, but that wasn't what happened. No ecstasy had happened instead.

The Hyuga Heiress was going to need to relearn the art of self-control around Itachi and Kakashi, it seemed. Hers had been terribly lacking as of late.

"As will mine." Itachi sighs as he kisses them both apologetically. "I'm certain I can come up with an excuse easily enough, but I don't want them to panic."

"Naturally." Kakashi returns the kiss and offers one to Hinata as well. "We all knew this wouldn't be easy, but we'll manage. We'll discuss strategy next time."

Next time sounded good. There would be a next time. Hinata was sure of it. They were far too much in love with one another for there to be another outcome. It was just making sure the world didn't tear them apart that would be a challenge.

She smiles back at him. "I know we will. Are you going to be alright on your own though? I hate having to leave you. Both of you."

"I think I'll manage. I've got a good book to read and quite a few pleasant memories to relive to keep me busy for now." Kakashi winks.

Itachi rolls his eyes at the other man playfully. "Some things never change."


	16. Chapter 16

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hoping to update this one about once every 1-2 weeks, but we'll see. It could be a bit slower or faster. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm still planning on having them morph into a public trio eventually. I'm just not exactly sure when, but it should be fairly soon.

Chapter 16

A few days later, Kakashi heads into Minato's office and smiles. As always, he had one of his favorite books in his hand. After all, he didn't think there was anything unusual about his former Sensei calling him into his office.

"I'm more than willing to help with the Chunin Exams in whatever capacity I can." Kakashi smiles at the blond before flipping a page in his book.

Minato chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm happy to hear that, of course. That's not why I summoned you, though."

The silver haired ninja frowns as he sets his book down. That sounded serious, but surely whatever Minato was about to tell him couldn't be that bad. The other man was smiling.

"What is it?" It had been a long time since Kakashi had truly felt this perplexed about anything.

There was a mischievous twinkle in Minato's eye. "Of course, my official reason is to enlist your help in the Chunin Exams, but as your friend, I must admit that I have an ulterior motive."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. The man who had taught him almost everything he knew was only one or two breaths away from snickering. He looked for all the world like a cat who had caught a canary. "And what is that?"

Minato's behavior was out of character to say the least today. Though all signs pointed to the source of the Hokage's amusement as being relatively innocent. He wouldn't be grinning like that if it was serious.

"I've noticed a certain bounce in your step ever since you got back from the mission." Minato smiles at him.

Damn it. Could this have really happened? Surely, it was too soon. How could Minato possibly know about his relationship with Itachi and Hinata? They had been so careful.

"Well, I'm pleased that the mission was successful. I fail to see why that amuses you so? We saved a lot of people." Kakashi offers his mentor a polite smile.

"Naturally, but I also noticed that Gai and Lee went to your home a few days ago." Minato nods at him.

This wasn't going well. A feeling of dread was building deep within Kakashi's gut.

"Yes, Gai and I have been the best of comrades for years and he brought Lee with him. What does that have to do with anything?" The words were so innocent, but Kakashi knew he'd regret asking them soon enough.

"Both Lee and Gai only just returned today from their mission." He laughs softly. "So I know it wasn't them. I can only presume that you met someone while on the mission. I'm happy for you. She must be exceptional and I have noticed that Itachi seems rather happy as well lately. Did you have him escort your new lover to your home and disguise their appearances?" He pauses for a moment. "That seems a bit extreme, but I suppose that given your reputation becoming your lover could be quite dangerous. I can see why you took such preventive measures."

Oh thank goodness. Minato knew something, but not everything. Kakashi could work with this.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." He laughs, hoping that his former Sensei wouldn't hear how nervous he truly was. "I suppose that I should have expected you to figure it out. A Hokage who doesn't know what is going on in their own village probably wouldn't last very long."

"You're right." Minato smiles. "I'd love to meet her one day. I'm sure that you'll tell me in your own time." He hands Kakashi some information about the exams. "You should go and lunch before heading to your shift. Guard duty is boring enough without performing it on an empty stomach."

Kakashi nods as he takes the information. He quickly commits it to memory before destroying it as any ninja worth their salt would do and then departs.

That had been far too close to his liking. Still, it looked like their secret was safe for now.

* * *

Hinata was back in the hospital and trying her best to smile. A difficult task given the way she was being stared at.

"Your village is so fortunate." The Daimyo's son smiles at her and Tsunade. "To have both the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans living here. I must confess that have grown up hearing tales about your family. Is it true that some of you can see for miles in almost any direction?"

His questions weren't anything that Hinata hadn't heard from curious civilians before. It was more the fact that he had shown up at the hospital without needing treatment and hadn't blinked for at least thirty seconds. His eyes were glued to her.

Rai had barely even looked at Tsunade. Something that was almost unheard of.

"That's very kind of you to say. Forgive me, but I have to attend to my patients and I'm not at liberty to discuss my family's bloodline in such a way." She bows forcing herself to pretend to be polite.

It was hard though. His eyes weren't just focused on her Byakugan. Had Itachi or Kakashi been here, the man would be lucky to be conscious.

"I'm certain your patients will understand a few minutes delay." Rai looks at Tsuande for the first time. "Do you not agree, Lady Tsunade? I come from another nation. This is actually my first time in the Leaf. I'm certain the Leaf wishes to be known as a hospitable nation."

"That may be true, but Hinata's skills are needed to treat our patients." Tsunade smiles at him. "So, I'm afraid that we will simply have to find someone else to show you around the village."

"Yes, of course. Perhaps another time then." Rai glares at Tsunade.

The contrast between his words and actions was stunning. Hinata had never met someone who was worse at hiding their emotions than Rai.

"Perhaps." Hinata nods as she bows once more. "I do hope you'll enjoy your stay in our village, but I really must be going."

Hinata didn't wait for his response as she walks off. Every instinct was telling her it would be best to run, but that would attract too much attention. It would be unwise to broadcast her deep sense of unease at the other man's presence.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Itachi tries his best not to chuckle. His brother was already sulking.

"What are you so amused about?" Sasuke glances at Itachi.

"The fact that you are sulking like a wet cat. It's a rare ninja that doesn't get saddled with guard duty at least once, Sasuke." Itachi didn't bother to hide his laugh this time.

They were far from the only ones who were already gearing up for the exams. Naturally, the Hyugas and Uchihas were considered some of the best choices for guards.

It was flattering and annoying, really. Truly, even Itachi found it a bit annoying to stand around for hours at a time waiting for something to happen. Of course, he knew better than to say that.

What kind of example would that set for his beloved, foolish little brother? A rather poor one indeed, he muses.

"I do not look like a wet cat." Sasuke scoffs.

"I said that you were sulking like a wet cat. Not that you resembled one physically. Your scowl matches an irritated feline perfectly, but it's not as though your face is furry." Itachi's lips twitch upwards in amusement.

Perhaps it was a bit childish, but it did make for a wonderful way to pass the time. There were few pursuits more entertaining than watching his younger brother bristle in annoyance.

Sasuke snorts. "You're way too literal sometimes. I'm glad your mission was successful, though. I know that it was an S Class one."

It was amazing how one sentence could change everything. Gone was Itachi's good mood. It had been replaced by something far more sinister.

Dread.

"How do you know that?" Itachi watches his brother carefully.

It was his younger brother's turn to smirk. "Well, I didn't actually know. I just suspected it."

Damn it. Perhaps he had taught Sasuke a little too well. The other Uchiha had always seemed more fond of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu than Genjutsu or intelligence gathering, but apparently that was less because he couldn't perform the feats and more to do with a personal preference.

"Well played." Itachi finds himself sighing. "I suppose that I should count myself lucky that you chose to begin your clever interrogation while it was just the two of us."

"Of course, I know S-Class Missions are classified as well as the next ninja." Sasuke smiles at him. "I'm just glad that you came back safe. You should probably get your eyes checked out, though. You actually thought I was sulking like a wet cat. So, clearly, they need to be checked."

Itachi smiles at that. Sasuke was determined, he had to give the other man that. That, and a forehead poke. "Your Will of Fire burns brightly. You really don't give up. Just accept the fact that you have a habit of sulking in an adorable fashion. It might help you get a girlfriend one day."

Sasuke glares and rubs his forehead. Some things never changed. That expression was priceless, Itachi observes. It didn't matter if his brother was eight or eighteen. It never got old.

"So, is that why you're still a bachelor because you're a horrible sulker?" Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully.

Guilt slams into Itachi at the question. Sasuke was just teasing, but his brother didn't know the truth. That he had been involved with Kakashi for years and now, he was one member of a trio.

"Look, Shisui is coming." Itachi bites back a sigh of relief.

It wasn't a lie. Itachi could already sense his cousin's chakra. Unfortunately, it was only a temporary solution.

Was it really possible for him, Hinata, and Kakashi to keep their secret indefinitely?


	17. Chapter 17

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you have any requests for this story. I might not be able to incorporate all of them, but I will do my best. I'm also still hoping to update this one once every 1-2 weeks. Updates may be a bit faster or slower, though. Happy reading.

Chapter 17

The Chunin Exams had always enthralled both the ninja and civilian world alike. It was easy to see why, though. It was rare to see ninjas from all over the Five Great Nations and some minor ones convene in one place for one purpose. Of course, people were going to gawk, speculate, and yes, gamble on such things.

"Looking back now, I'm not certain who had the tougher job during my own Chunin Exams. The contestants or the guards." Hinata giggles as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

Most of her day had involved getting the hospital ready for the exams. Even a fraction of a second could make the difference between life and death in these sorts of situations. So, it was only natural that Lady Tsunade had wanted everything to be in perfect order.

"The guards." Itachi chuckles as he strides towards her. "It's always the guards. It was only a few days ago, that I had to console my brother. Being a guard for a Chunin Exam sounds exciting in theory, but in reality it's dreadfully dull unless there is an attack." Itachi smiles as he caresses Hinata's cheek.

The warmth of his touch was a pleasant distraction from everything, Hinata muses. That included her aching feet. As a Jonin herself, Hinata had incredible stamina, but even her ability to persevere was being tested.

"Come now." Kakashi chuckles as he strides over towards them. "It almost sounds as if you're hoping for an attack to happen purely to alleviate Sasuke's boredom."

Hinata quickly looks around and sighs in relief at what she saw. The streets were so busy with people coming and going that for once, no one was paying all that much mind to any of them.

A fact that strikes her as mildly odd. After all, their group consisted of two Clan Heirs and a very well-known ninjas. (It was a bit debatable if Kakashi was famous or infamous, but no one could deny that his name was one that was widely recognized).

"I'm not hoping that at all." Itachi shakes his head with mischief sparkling in his eyes. "That would be highly foolish. So, I'll leave that sort of thing in my brother's very capable hands."

Their relationship was an adorable one. It reminded Hinata of her own with Hanabi.

Her baby sister who was completely in the dark about all this. What would Hanabi say, if she knew the truth? That Hinata had not one, but two lovers? The heiress honestly couldn't say and that fact frightened.

"That's probably a good idea." Hinata smiles as she takes both their hands in her own. "Let's get out of here."

"I like the way you think." Kakashi smiles as they Flicker off together.

The results were almost instant. One moment they were in the Leaf's busy marketplace and the next, the trio was inside Kakashi's apartment again. Not that Hinata was complaining.

How could she when it had been her idea? That, and the fact Itachi had just captured his lips in her own might also have something to do with it.

"As do I." Itachi's appreciate is heard between their increasingly heated kisses.

Hinata returns the affectionate gesture with equal fervor. Squealing in delight when Kakashi pulls them both closer, stealing a kiss from both of them and grabbing the heiress's backside.

"I consider myself a patient ninja, but I'm no saint. How could I possibly resist such a wonderfully sensual sight?" Kakashi's eyes sparkle with undisguised mischief and heat.

"You couldn't. Which is just as well, this is one context in which the more, the merrier is definitely an apt description." Itachi chuckles as he returns Kakashi's kiss.

There was just something incredibly erotic about watching the two of them. The way they the pair exchanged kisses spoke of a deep bond that had been forged in the heat of battle and in other kinds of heat.

"I'm glad you think so." Kakashi smirks.

Hinata was really growing to love that smirk. Then again, it was almost impossible not to fall in love with the two of them.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi makes his way home after a long day assisting Minato with everything. He didn't mind, though. A bored ninja was a reckless ninja and there was certainly plenty to do to ensure everything was ready.

The Chunin Exams were to begin tomorrow. Kakashi certainly couldn't blame the Fourth Hokage for being frantic over last minute preparations. Besides, it was hard to be upset about much of everything considering how well everything was going with his lovers.

"Home at last." Kakashi smiles as he strides towards his opponent only to be stopped by a messenger hawk.

This wasn't just any messenger hawk though. Kakashi recognized crest on its uniform as belonging to a Daimyo family.

He would have asked what was going on, but the creature raised it's leg and offered a scroll to Kakashi. He takes that as all the prompting he needed to grab said scroll and darts inside his house quickly.

The last thing he needed was for anyone to catch him reading it outside. Gods and Goddesses only knew what a Daimyo would want with him. Well, other than missions. Though it would have made more sense to just petition Minato for such a thing. He was Hokage. Such things were fell to him to decide. Not to Kakashi.

"Damn it." It didn't take long for Kakashi to punch his wall in frustration. This was absolutely horrific news.

 _ **I saw everything. You really should make more of an effort to close your curtains. Hard to believe that the heirs of two prestigious Clans are engaged in such a deviant relationship with the CopyCat Ninja.**_

 _ **I'm quite certain their families would be scandalized by this news. So,would the Five Great Nations and the smaller ones. Being the reasonable man that I am, I'm going to give you a chance to speak with your lovers tonight and tell me tomorrow what you wish to do about the unusual predicament the three of you have found yourselves in.**_

 _ **I care little for what you and the Uchiha do with one another. I have every intention of proposing an alliance with the Hyuga Clan through marriage. For that to happen, both of you must disolve your relationship with Hinata. If you do so, I will not speak a word of this to anyone.**_

 _ **I will request Hinata's presence in the stands under the pretense of needing a medic in case of an emergency. She can tell me her answer then.**_

 _ **Lord Rai**_

Damn it. How could they have been so careless? In their haste to enjoy a moment of privacy together, they must have forgotten to close the curtains.

How or why Lord Rai had seen them kissing, Kakashi didn't know. Perhaps it didn't really matter. The end result was the same. They would be forced to make some very uncomfortable decisions and quickly.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi sighs as Pakkun appears. "I need you to get Itachi and Hinata here as quickly as you can. Do not be seen." These sorts of matters needed to be handled delicately. "It's an emergency and cannot wait until tomorrow."

"Got it, Kakashi!" The Ninja Dog nods as he darts off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Kakashi sighs at the sight as he leans against the wall. He couldn't bare the thought of losing either of them, but could Kakashi really subject Hinata and Itachi to the inevitable public backlash that was sure to come there way…once the truth was out?

* * *

A short while later, Itachi frowns as he arrives at Kakashi's home. Normally, this would be a happy occurrence, but Pakkun had sounded so panicked. Hinata also looked terrified. "Kakashi, what on earth is going on?"

His lovers were many things, but panicking over nothing was not one of them. The feeling of dread had only magnified with every passing second after Pakkun found him.

"I'm afraid, that I have some awful news. We've been caught." Kakashi sighs as he lets them both see the scroll. "By a daimyo's son no less."

Itachi frowns at that as his eyes scan the paper. It did have the royal crest on it and try as much as he might, it appeared authentic. "Hinata, have a look at this. Do you see any signs of that someone just made a convincing crest duplicate?"

"It's real." She looks down at the scroll with tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do? I don't want to lose either of you."

Itachi didn't want to lose either of them either. They were two of his most precious people and the most precious people to him that weren't already members of his family. Still, he didn't want Hinata to suffer through what would happen if the true nature of their relationship was revealed.

The thought of her being forced into a marriage via blackmail though was utterly sickening. "If we deny it, it will be our word against his and that will put the Leaf in a difficult situation. Still, I cannot fathom having you suffer the ultimate indignity of becoming this blackmailers wife."

"Then what are we going to do?" Hinata frowns at the scroll. "Blackmailer or not, he's right about one thing. This would scandalize everyone."

"Sometimes people need to be scandalized. Life would be very boring if everything went exactly as planned." Kakashi smiles as he kisses both of their foreheads. "I believe that I might have a plan, but you two are going to have to trust me. There will be outrage and gossip, but I believe that Minato would support us. We do have the home field advantage and our reputations. He is the son of a Daimyo, but that is only because of happenstance. We are all highly respected ninjas because of our skills. That, and everyone loves a good love story."

"Kakashi, what are you planning?" Itachi raises an eyebrow.

His eldest lover's mind could be a brilliant and terrifying things sometimes. Even though Itachi was a master of Genjutsu, the CopyCat Ninja still had a way of surprising him.

"You'll see, but I promise you, both of you, that I won't give up either of so easily. This Rai character is far worse than scum and it is about time that he is reminded of that fact."


	18. Chapter 18

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I'm still aiming to update this one about once every 1-2 weeks. It might be a bit slower or faster, though. Happy reading and for those who celebrate it, have a great Thanksgiving!

 **Chapter Notation:** No, this isn't the end of the story. I realize it might feel like it in some ways, but we've still got at least a couple more chapters before we wrap this story up.

Chapter 18

Itachi Uchiha was completely and utterly, hopelessly in love with two people. It just so happened that one of them was crazy and his name was Kakashi.

"That's your plan?" He arches an eyebrow a few minutes later. "How is having Hinata send a shadow clone to the stands going to solve anything? Of course, it's preferable to having our real lioness suffer his presence, but that won't stop Lord Rai from telling the entire Five Great Nations of our love."

It had only been a few minutes since Kakashi had announced having a plan of some sorts. To Itachi though, this didn't qualify as a plan. By Amaterasu, this barely counted as the start of a plan.

"You'll see." Kakashi smiles as he kisses Itachi's forehead. "For now, you're both going to have to trust me. Don't worry, all will be well."

Oh Itachi was very worried. His eldest lover had gone insane. Had he suffered from one too many blows to the head? Was that it?

"Is that really all you want me to do?" Hinata shoots the CopyCat Ninja a confused look.

Itachi couldn't blame her. The woman had to be just as baffled as he was. Perhaps even more. Kakashi's eccentric behavior was still relatively new to her.

"Yes, that's all I need for you to do. Just be your wonderful self and go with the flow. This will work best, if you don't know what is about to happen. That will make your reaction more believable." Kakashi winks at her.

Damn it. They were all doomed. Whenever Kakashi did that wink, he was about to do something absolutely reckless that should get them all kill. Though hopefully, it wouldn't. The other man did have quite the talent for defying the odds.

"A-Alright." Hinata nods slowly. "I should get back to my family." She kisses them on the cheek. "I trust you. Both of you, even I don't understand how a shadow clone is going to change anything." With that being said, their lioness darts off.

Clearly, she was already better at handling Kakashi's antics than Itachi was. Itachi had no idea whether he should be impressed or slightly disturbed.

"Kakashi, you're going to tell me everything and you're going to tell me right now." Itachi's eyes narrow as he feels his world take on a red hue.

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly. There were few people who could truly make Kakashi nervous about anything, but Itachi was one of them. Sadly, he couldn't even blame that entirely on the other man's well-developed Sharingan.

Kakashi was certain Itachi would have been equally intimidating with or without the Sharingan. Those seductive smoky gray eyes that sometimes morphed into a mysterious starless nighttime sky were no joke, especially when he was irritated.

"We'll just have to frame this from our perspective. Throw him a curveball that he isn't expecting. He is after all, the son of a Daimyo. The man's reputation means everything to him." He smiles at his younger lover.

Itachi wasn't very amused to put it lightly. His scowl was quite impressive really. "That may be true, but I fail to see how we can turn this to our advantage. You have to understand just how horrified her Clan would be. It would be a tough sell for my Clan, but Hinata's is even more traditional than mine. The gossip that will result from such a thing will break Hinata. She's such a sweet thing. Always trying to please everyone. We can't do this to her."

Itachi was right. Hinata was sweet and eager to please. That was just one of the many things that he loved about her.

"There is technically no law against having multiple spouses. It's been done before, but not for a very long time. If we were to propose to her in front of everyone and say that Lord Rai offered us counsel, he'd be too shocked to protest." Kakashi smirks, feeling rather pleased for himself.

The Uchiha goes quiet for a moment or two. Kakashi could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind.

"She's definitely going to be shocked, but you forgot something very important. To propose to her, we're going to need rings. No one is going to believe it without rings." The smoky eyed ninja laughs softly.

That was a very good point. It was also something they could solve easily enough.

"Let's go and get that ring. I can pretend to be offering you advice to propose to your secret sweetheart. Everyone knows how adorably shy you are. It'll be believable and will set the stage for the necessary rumors." Kakashi grins at his male beloved.

The scowls blooms into a fully fledged glare. "I'm not adorably shy in anyone's eyes, but yours. Perhaps you should get them checked, though. It's an inaccurate description even from the likes of you. Come, let's go and get the rings." Itachi shakes head.

The other man was thoroughly exasperated and it was beyond cute. Of course, Kakashi knew better than to say such things at the moment. Itachi's pride had its limits.

"Indeed. I'm sure we'll find something fit for our little lioness." His eyes sparkle with mirth as he offers Itachi his hand. "And fit for my adorably shy lion."

Alright. He shouldn't have done that. Kakashi grunts in pain when his hand meets a flame, that he quickly retracts before a burn could form.

"I told you that I'm not adorably shy." Itachi scoffs.

"Yes, you are. You just chose to blush with flames this time." Kakashi chuckles as they head off together.

Some might say that he was insane. Kakashi preferred to think of it as living life to its fullest. One would never be able to hold a rose if you were too afraid to dodge its thorns and his lovers were definitely roses. Whether they wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

Her heart was beating so loudly, that Hinata was amazed no one else could apparently hear it by the time she made her way to the stands. She could only hope whatever Kakashi was planning would work. It had to.

"Good evening, Miss Hyuga. Are you as excited about the exams as I am? This is actually my first time witnessing them in person." Lord Rai smiles at her.

Hinata might be a ninja, but rarely did she have the impulse to Gentle Fist someone just on the basis of their personality. It was one thing to practice self-defense or to attack someone for protect your village, but this was different.

This was personal and despite the fact they were surrounded by thousands, if not tens of thousands of people, it felt like she was alone with Lord Rai in the stands. The temptation to punch him was threatening to overwhelm him.

"In that case, one thing I can promise you, Lord Rai, is that you won't be bored by the events of today." Hinata forces herself to smile at the smug bastard.

Thank goodness she was a Hyuga. It seemed as if her father's etiquette lessons were finally paying off. She could smile at a blackmailer and said blackmailer thought she was being sincere.

How dare he blackmail her, Kakashi, and Itachi? Their love for each other had nothing to do with him. This man just wanted a trophy wife with a bloodline.

"Indeed. I hope not. Have you thought about what I said yesterday?" Lord Rai smiles at her.

She had thought about it. Endlessly. Hinata had spent the entire night tossing and turning. She hadn't truly slept.

"I have." The bluenette nods at him as people begin to applaud.

"What is your answer?" Rai's eyes search her own only to be distracted by the fact two figures were walking into the Arena and they obviously hadn't been expected.

Itachi and Kakashi were both walking towards the announcer as if nothing was amiss. The crowd's confusion was practically deafening. What on Earth were they up to?

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Rai frowns.

"I don't know." Hinata blinks.

Well, it seemed like now was as good a time as any. The clone watches as her true self Flickers to them. Whatever Kakashi had planned was about to be revealed.

"We apologize for interrupting the festivities." Itachi smiles as he reaches for Hinata's hands. "It is just that Kakashi and I would like to ask Hinata something. Something very important and we would enjoy very much for all of you to share this moment with us."

Hinata knew that her confusion must have been obvious, but it would be alright. It had to be. Itachi and Kakashi wouldn't be so calm if something was truly amiss. Would they?

"What on Earth is going on here?" Lord Rai's voice bellows throughout the stands.

All of the important political figures had been granted a microphone in case of emergencies. Apparently, the cretin had deemed this as such.

"We're merely following your advice." Kakashi smiles as he reveals three small boxes in his hand and he sinks to his knee as Itachi follows suit. "Was it not you who told us to follow our heart, no matter how unconventionally it may beat? That love has a way of defying even society's expectations, Lord Rai?"

Gasps were heard and Hinata would be lying if she pretended at least one of them wasn't her own. So, that's what Kakashi had been planning. A preemptive strike of sorts that was intertwined with a proposal?

"Indeed. Kakashi, Hinata, and I are in love. We realize this may be hard for our families to accept, but that doesn't lessen our affections for our Clans any less. We've just decided to accept Lord Rai's advice. Hinata, Kakashi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and husband?" Itachi smiles as he opens the box.

Kakashi mirrors the action and Hinata gasps again. Inside there were two identical rings, but now that she looked closely, she could see it was actually three. A third had already been placed on Kakashi's finger.

A beautiful golden band with a heart-shaped diamond framed by a pair of matching, similarly shaped rubies. It was beautiful.

"I do hope we got the right size." Kakashi winks at her. "It seems that in this matter, Itachi has bested me. Then again, I've always had a bit of a reputation for not being particularly punctual. Still, that doesn't make my proposal any less sincere. I would very much like for you to be my wife and Itachi to be my husband if you will have me."

Complete and utter silence. Hinata had never heard such an absence of sound. Everyone was in shock. Everyone wanted to see what would happen.

"Of course, I'll marry you. I love both of you, but I'll also throttle you…if you're late to our wedding." Itachi smirks.

Those seemed to be the magic words. Gales upon gales of laughter were heard. Everyone who knew Kakashi was well aware of the infamous ninja's reputation for being late.

"Promises, promises. Well, I'm so glad that you've agreed." Kakashi smiles and kisses him in front of everyone. "Though I do wonder if our beautiful princess will marry the dashing prince and charming rogue in this scenario."

She could feel the entire audience's eyes on her. Lord Rai was undoubtedly fuming and her family had to be in shock. The entire Five Nations would be, but in that moment…Hinata didn't care.

"Of course, I'll marry the both of you. I love you both so much." She smiles as tears of joy slide down her cheeks and she embraces them both.

The two men in some ways couldn't be more different, but they were the same in one critical respect. She loved them both with all her heart. They would deal with the public's reaction later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this perfect moment.

No one could take this from them. Not even Lord Rai.


	19. Chapter 19

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm still aiming to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks. It may be a bit sooner or later. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** No, this is not the final chapter.

Chapter 19

It had been a risk to propose to Hinata, especially in front of everyone. Though Kakashi couldn't bring himself to regret it. The sight of her smile and Itachi's smirk more than made up for the whispers that were sure to come their way.

"Itachi, how long do you believe we have before your parents Flicker here?" Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Knowing Hiashi Hyuga, the man would be there before they could even truly think of escaping. The Uchiha Clan's reaction was a bit harder to predict. Shock could sometimes beget a form of temporary mental paralysis. One that could all too easily cause the body to follow suit.

"Not long." Itachi glances at Hinata in an almost apologetic way.

She smiles back at the pair of them, albeit a bit nervously. It was becoming more and more apparent that the Hyuga Heiress knew that element of surprise would only buy them so much time before everyone snapped out of the daze they were in.

Everyone apparently included Hiashi Hyuga. The man who led the Hyuga Clan and who also happened to be one of his beloveds' fathers. "You all have a great deal of explaining to do."

If looks could kill, Kakashi knew that he and Itachi would both be dead. While the Sharingan's hues ranged from ruby to blood red and everything in the middle, the Byakugan was terrifying in its own right. It was as if two glaciers had trained their frigid fury onto Kakashi and Itachi.

Clearly, this was a situation that needed deescalated.

Before he could say even one word in any of their defense though, three more figures made their way onto the field. All of their gazes were bathed in red with a thousand emotions swirling within their depths.

"You're right. They all do, especially Kakashi." Fugaku raises an eyebrow. "One could almost expect this sort of spectacle from the younger generation, but you're well aware of the consequences of what you've done."

Mikoto shakes her head as she intertwines her fingers with her husband's. "Calm yourself. Whatever else this is, they're feelings are sincere. This isn't merely about infatuation."

"Forgive me, Lady Uchiha, but what makes you say that?" Hiashi's voice was incredulous.

All things considered though, the CopyCat Ninja figured that was about the best anyone could expect out of the infuriated Hyuga patriarch. Sadly, he doubted Fugaku's internal reaction was likely to be all that different from his counterpart. It seemed that their best chance of reasoning with either Clan may very well lay with Mikoto.

"Because both Itachi and Kakashi look at your daughter the same way that I look at my husband. That, and none of them are foolish enough to do something like this for the sake of amusement. You're daughter is a medic. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Why would she subject herself to such public scrutiny if it were not for love?"

Sasuke's expression was torn between shock, hurt, and determination. "Mother is right. Itachi wouldn't do something like this out of boredom. Kakashi might, but not Itachi."

Kakashi snorts at that. "Really, Sasuke?"

"Yes, really." Sasuke smirks as the silver haired ninja tries his best not to laugh. "Anyway, we should probably get out of here. Everyone is staring at us and I doubt that Lord Hiashi really wants the private affairs of his family to be aired in front of the Five Nations anymore than they already have been."

Impressive. Sasuke was stalling for a very precious commodity. Time. Surely, the boy had to know that if given enough time, the three of them could find a way to soothe at least some of the Hyuga patriarch's ruffled feathers and likely the Uchiha Clan's doubts as well.

"Yes, of course." Hiashi nods.

Hinata smiles at her father. "I do not wish to disgrace our family's name, but Lady Uchiha and Sasuke are right. I do love them both and they me. Maybe we could discuss this tonight over dinner. I imagine that it will take some time to calm our Clan long enough to discuss this rationally."

Clever. The bluenette had clearly taken the bone that Sasuke had thrown her way.

"THERE IS MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Gai storms onto the arena. "Why didn't you tell me that you had been touched by the beautiful, youthfulness of love?!"

"Gai, it's a very long story." Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "I'll tell you everything later. For now, I need you to ensure that the Uchihas, Hyugas, and I are able to speak of all this all without fear of eavesdroppers. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I can." Gai gives him a giant grin. One that was nearly blinding intensity. "Anything for my favorite rival!"

Kakashi chuckles and nods. "Yes, of course."

Never mind the fact that Kakashi was Gai's only rival. To the eccentric ninja, that likely only made their bond all the more precious.

"I have faith that Gai can corral the masses. That being said, I should like for Hinata and Kakashi to return to the Uchiha District with us. Our family needs to discuss this now. That will give the Hyuga Clan time to consider this matter more thoroughly and other than the Hyuga Estate, there is no safer place for Hinata from the public's prying eyes." Fugaku crosses his arms with an air of absolute authority.

"I suppose given the circumstances, that is the best we can agree to for now." Hiashi rubs his temples. "I can sense that some of Hinata's peers are already heading our way. It's a miracle they haven't already interrupted us."

Indeed, Kakashi could hear the other members of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team approaching them. It would be wise to leave. Immediately.

"In that case, let us depart." Kakashi smiles at them. "In a dramatic exit befitting both of your Noble Clans."

Fugaku and Hiashi both smirk at that like proud Genin as the entire group links arms save for Gai. It didn't take them long to Flicker out of there. Though Kakashi was certain it would take far longer to soothe over the tensions that were undoubtedly brewing just beneath the surface.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi finds himself rather tongue-tied. He had envisioned this outcome countless times, but now that he was telling his family about his love for Hinata and Kakashi…well, it was difficult to find the right words.

"We fell in love on a mission together. I cannot give details about the mission because it's classified." He sighs as he sips some tea.

Hinata and Kakashi were sitting to his left and right. The Uchiha Clan's Head Family were all home and that included Shisui. Apparently, his cousin didn't want to miss a moment of the spectacle. Not that Itachi could blame the man. He would have done the same if their roles had been reversed.

"Well, your proposal most certainly wasn't classified." Shisui laughs softly.

"It'll be a miracle if Hiashi doesn't attempt to Gentle Fist the both of you. Despite the name, I can assure you that such a thing would be most painful." Fugaku groans.

Itachi shakes his head. He wouldn't give up on the chance to be with his most precious people so easily. "He wouldn't dare. We made a very public proposal. It would be bad for his Clan's image and Hiashi Hyuga is a man who cares deeply about how his family is perceived."

"He also a good father. He c-cares about my happiness!" Hinata apparently had decided not to sit idle during this conversation.

She really had become such a brave little lioness.

"I hope you're right." Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "I'm not really sure how this happened. It sounds pretty crazy. Though I guess this does explain why Itachi never showed an interest in anyone. He must have been dating Kakashi this whole time."

"…" Itachi chokes on his tea.

Sasuke was getting entirely too perceptive for his liking lately.

* * *

Far more quickly than Hinata would have liked, it was time for dinner at her family's home. To say the least, she knew it would be nothing short of a miracles if this dinner turned out to be a relatively uneventful one.

"I believe we've secured the perimeter. It was not easy. The Rookie Nine and my own team were rather persistent, but Gai Sensei has been enormously helpful in assisting with this matter. Lord Rai appears to have left the Leaf as well." Neji bows to her father as if this was all an everyday occurrence.

Perhaps that was the best way to handle this. If she acted like everything was normal…there was a chance that others would follow suit.

Hiashi nods as he looks at Hinata, Itachi, and Kakashi while gesturing at all of their Clan that had gathered in the dining hall. "Speak."

"There's really nothing more that has to be said. We love each other and will marry. I do not wish for this to drive a wedge between myself and the rest of the Clan, but if you cannot accept my decision…I will leave with grace." Hinata bites her lower lip as gasps are heard.

In that moment, Hinata could hear every beat of her heart. It seemed as if time had completely stopped, but it hadn't.

"Hinata, you don't have to leave your family for us." Itachi's and Kakashi's voice mingle together with such perfection that Hinata could scarcely tell where one began and the other ended.

Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "I will not disown you. Your mother would never forgive me and I will always love you. I've only ever wanted for our Clan to thrive. I can't say that I approve of your unorthodox choice to have two partners, but with the display three of you put on…there is little point in resorting to such extreme and unpleasant measures. You do realize this means you will either forfeit your heiress title or Itachi his own title, though?"

It was possible that her father thought that would be enough to dissuade her or even Itachi. It wouldn't though. "We understand that."

"I am at peace with the idea of Sasuke leading the Clan after my father is unable to and Hinata has agreed that she is of a similar mind when it comes to Hanabi. Either way, the three of us will be happy and both Clans will be in good hands." Itachi nods firmly.

In this one respect, Kakashi had been freer than the both of them for a long time. While Hinata was proud of her family, she had always worried she wasn't worthy to lead the Clan. Surely, even Itachi had had similar moments of doubt.

"Good. I am glad." Hiashi sighs as he shakes his head. "Well, you've all made quite spectacle of things. Still, if my daughter is to marry, our Clan shall ensure that it is one that the Leaf Village won't forget."

"That is heartwarming to hear and I'm certain that the Uchihas will follow suit. If nothing else, Lady Mikoto will garner compliance out of Lord Fugaku by threatening to send him to the couch, I'm sure." A mischievous glint shimmers within Kakashi's one visible eye.

"Kakashi, you are not quite a married man yet. In time, you will realize why it is unfair to make such references lightly." Hiashi rolls his eyes. "Every married man has been on the receiving end of that threat at least once and it is never pleasant. You need not be so sadistic. I already agreed to give my blessing, however reluctantly. Do not make me regret doing so."

"BIG SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!" Hanabi giggles as she races over to Hinata and embraces her tightly.

So tightly that the chair falls over, but it didn't matter to Hinata. At the very least, Hanabi was happy for her and her father wouldn't protest the marriage. "Yes, I am and I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Hinata smiles.

"Really? Don't worry, Big Sister! I'll be the best Maid of Honor ever!" Hanabi grins.

"I'm sure you will." Hinata smiles.

It was in that perfect instant that the bluenette feels all her fears dissolve. Their union certainly wouldn't be without challenges, but the hardest part was over. They had convinced their families of the match. Now, it was time to plan the wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still aiming to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks. Happy reading.

 **Story Notation:** This is NOT the end of the story. There will be an epilogue.

Chapter 20

The last month had been a whirlwind of wedding planning and Clan politicking. Neither she, nor her beloveds had had a moment's peace since the announcement of their engagement. Frankly, Hinata had never been more relieved to see a new day dawn than on the day the Sun rose above the horizon on her wedding day.

"She looks beautiful." Several voices whisper from amongst the crowd.

Hinata smiles at that. Despite her exhaustion, the bride couldn't deny that she was happy to be walking down the aisle in her wedding kimono. One that she still truly believed represented both of her future husbands perfectly.

It was an elegant kimono made of pure ivory white silk save for the red roses that spiraled around it. The red symbolized the Sharingan and the roses had been chosen because to Hinata, Kakashi was definitely roselike. The mask were the thorns and his face were the petals.

"So bastard, are you going to catch the bouquet?" Naruto grins at Sasuke.

The blonde wasn't being particularly loud, but Hinata was a ninja. She had fortunately trained her already good hearing to near perfection. It'd be difficult for her not hear him.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot. The women catch the bouquet. The men catch the garter belt and I'm not catching either." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Hinata giggles at that. Some things never changed. It was kinda comforting as she makes her way through the splendor of the Hyuga's gardens and towards the ivory alter that had been adorned with roses. With every step she takes, the bluenette could feel thousands, if not tens of thousands of eyes on her. The Hyuga and Uchiha Clans were both large and well, Hinata, Itachi, and Kakashi had also invited their teammates and the Rookie Nine. It was no wonder the entire place was packed.

"You're no fun." Naruto laughs.

Itachi and Kakashi were both chuckling now and Hinata couldn't stop smiling. Here surrounded by their Clans and friends, they were going to get married and one thing was for certain. No one was going to go hungry.

Tables upon tables of food had been laid out. There had to be dozens of wedding cakes available and it was a feast of almost every kind of food and drink imaginable. Some of which Hinata knew had been imported from other nations.

If that wasn't enough, the classical music being interwoven with the more primal music favored by the Uchihas and Kakashi's sensual music was intoxicating. Everything was beautiful and perfect. Now, they only had to say their vows.

"They're right. You do look beautiful." Itachi takes one of her hands into his own when Hinata makes her way to the alter.

Kakashi smiles as he takes the others. "He's right. You do and Itachi, stop stealing my lines."

Hinata giggles. It was such a Kakashi thing to say.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate a most unconventional, but beautiful union. Today, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Kakashi Hatake. If anyone has any reason why these three should not be wed, speak not or forever hold your peace." Minato smiles.

It had been so kind of the Hokage to officiate their wedding, Hinata muses. Of course, it made sense. In a way, the Fourth had been their matchmaker.

"I OB-" A loud cry bellows forth from the crowd only to be silenced immediately by an even louder growl.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Pakkun snarls with Kakashi's other Ninja Hounds backing him up.

They weren't alone for long though. Itachi's crows follow suit. More dramatically though, Sasuke's and Naruto's Summons follow suit.

* * *

To say the least, Lord Rai looked utterly terrified. "I ob-obviously have no objections to the match. I'm here to show my support." Lord Rai smiles nervously.

"Wonderful and I'm still quite proud of you, Sasuke. Aoda and Garuda are both excellent choices for Summons." Itachi smiles as he pokes his brothers forehead.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Sasuke scowls as Hanabi giggles.

"Never." Itachi smiles as he looks at Minato. "Please continue."

It was amusing. Watching his foolish little brother sulk over the forehead poke as Minato tried his damnest not to laugh. Still, Itachi had to focus. Today was his wedding day. Teasing Sasuke was merely the icing on the cake.

"Do you Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake take each other and Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded spouses? To love, honor, and cherish them until death do you part?" Minato smiles with that twinkle still sparkling in his eyes.

He wasn't the only one with a twinkle though. Kakashi looked dashing in his dark blue wedding kimono and Itachi liked to think that he looked equally dapper in his matching one. Hinata, of course, was magnificent.

"I do." Itachi smiles as his response intertwines with Kakashi.

"Wonderful. Do you Hinata Hyuga take Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake to be your lawfully wedded husbands? To love, honor, and cherish them until death do you part?" Minato didn't seem at all phased by the unique nature of their wedding.

"I do." Hinata smiles.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and Fire Nation, I pronounce you wife, husband, and husband. You may kiss the bride and your husband or husbands." Minato rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Itachi chuckles as they waste no time doing precisely that. To say the least it was an interesting experience kissing both his blushing bride and his definitely not blushing husband in front of everyone.

"I'm going to be an aunt soon." Hanabi giggles.

The Uchiha groom couldn't help, but laugh at his new sister-in-law's observation. It was likely an accurate one, but the girl had to learn some decorum.

"Most likely. Shall we throw them then?" Kakashi smiles.

Itachi nods. "Yes, remember we talked about this."

After all, one hopefully only got married once. He might as well have a grand time infuriating his wonderfully foolish little brother.

"Of course." Kakashi smirks as Hinata sits down and they both slowly slide off her garter belts.

One for each of them. Naturally, he and Kakashi threw them both straight at Sasuke. Before his brother could react though, Hinata hurls her bouquet into the air. Predictably, Hanabi caught it.

"Phase One is complete." Itachi smirks. "

"Onto Phase Two." Hinata laughs as the newly married trio each forms a shadow clone before they dash off together.

"Do you think they'll notice the Shadow Clones?" Kakashi looks at them curiously.

Itachi shakes his head. He doubted it. Sasuke's awkward sulking over catching the garter belt would likely prove more a more than suitable distraction.

As if on cue, Hanabi was already bounding over to Sasuke. "I doubt they will. Our younger siblings' antics should keep them thoroughly distracted for quite sometime."

"This is ridiculous. I'm almost six years older than her." Sasuke scoffs.

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. "Your father is five years older than me. Besides, it's tradition. Be a good sport."

Fugaku nods in agreement. "Obviously, you can't court her until she comes of age. The bouquet and garter belts are a silly tradition. That's all. Besides, the saying goes whoever catches the garter belt and bouquet are the next to wed. Not necessarily to each other and even if that were the case, it doesn't say WHEN."

His father was having too much fun with this, Itachi decides as they make their get away. Fugaku Uchiha might hide it well, but the man did have an interesting sense of humor to say the least.

* * *

Eventually, Kakashi smiles as they arrive at the island. It wasn't a very big island, but it was beautiful. So was the charming cabin they would be staying in.

"Wow. There's even a hot spring." Hinata smiles.

The three of them were only a few feet away from the cabin, having sailed on a ship to get to the island together. Kakashi notes with no small amount of amusement that Hinata was right. There was a hot spring.

"How perfect. I suppose we should set our clothes down somewhere safe and make good use of it. It'd be a shame not make use of the wonderful gifts nature so generously bestows upon us." He nods sagely.

Itachi smirks as he toys with Hinata's sash. "I have to admit that I'm in full agreement with Kakashi on this matter. What do you think, Hinata?"

"I am as well." She blushes sweetly as she kisses Itachi while reaching for her other husband's kimono.

 **Warning Lemon**

Undressing Hinata and Itachi had always reminded Kakashi of unwrapping a precious present. There was just something exciting about watching his lovers' bare skin being revealed as they put on a show for him. Of course, Kakashi couldn't help but respond in kind.

"You're both so perfect." Kakashi smiles as he captures Itachi's lips in a heated kiss while allowing his hands to roam over the soft curves of his wife's body. There was something to be said for multitasking.

Hinata sighs in pleasure at Kakashi's sensual caresses. It was always a wonderful feeling to be lavished by the both of them and reciprocate by doing the same.

So, she strokes both of them with one hand. There was something almost unbelievably erotic about reducing two powerful, articulate ninjas into creatures of desire. To elicit such lustful moans and desperate pants with just a touch of her hand. It was enough to make her wet.

"As are the both of you." Itachi groans as he breaks the kiss. "Kakashi, sit on the edge of the hot springs. Hinata, I want you to use your bring him to the edge of ecstasy with those wonderful lips of yours as I do the same for you."

"You've become something of a deviant. You wish to have our beautiful wife tease me so that I'll punish you both later." Kakashi smirks.

Hinata shivers with anticipation as kakashi sits on the bank of the hot spring. There was no denying that Kakashi and Itachi had seduction down to an art form.

"Exactly." Itachi nods as he nudges Hinata until she was on her knees in the shallow spring.

Hinata shivers at the feeling of the warm water lightly brushing up against her breasts and belly. Some of it tickling against her stomach, but complies immediately with Itachi's naughty request.

After all, there were few things better than watching both her lovers come undone and this was one of the fastest ways to make Kakashi lose his composure. So, she takes his arousal into her mouth and sucks teasingly at first. It was more the suggestion of a kiss than anything else.

"Fuck!" Kakashi groans.

Hearing him groan only heats Hinata's blood as she feels herself grow ever wetter. How could she resist transforming the seductive tease into an aggressive seduction with her mouth when Kakashi moaned like that?

"Perfect. You really do have a way with him." Itachi nudges her legs further apart before burying his face between her thighs.

Kakashi pants as he bucks against Hinata's talented mouth. The sight of their little lioness on her hands and knees in the hot springs was glorious. Even more glorious though was the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

It was taking all his self-control not to spill his release right than and there. Itachi was only further complicated matters by making love to Hinata with his mouth. Much to their wife's delight if her cries of ecstasy were anything to go by.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata writhes against his mouth while bringing Kakashi ever closer to the edge.

Itachi slides two fingers inside Hinata while continuing to lavish her with his tongue. She was always so beautifully sensitive. Almost as much as Kakashi. Watching his elder lover try to fight off his first release was almost as erotic as hearing Hinata's desperate pleas.

"I think if it pleases you, Kakashi and I can both make love to you at the same time." He issues a firm swat on her charming backside. "What do you think?"

His own arousal was driving him half mad, but Itachi knew he had to wait. Patience was a virtue. Besides, their honeymoon would last for two weeks. That was plenty of time to celebrate their marriage vows in the most carnal of ways possible.

"Yes!" Hinata screams in pure bliss as she surrenders to her release.

Itachi would never get over watching both his lovers come undone. Nothing else could ever compare to such an exquisite sight.

"Good." Itachi smiles as he removes his fingers.

Hinata blushes and nods while desperately trying to catch her breath. All the while Kakashi had managed to slide into the water and was now laying on his back in it. Fortunately, the CopyCat Ninja seemed to have found the perfect spot to lay down as the water appeared to be in no hurry to do more than lovingly embrace the outline of his body.

"Very good." Kakashi smiles as he caresses her cheek. "Now, let's see just how loud both of you can scream."

The darken promise makes Hinata shiver with excitement as Itachi brushes his arousal against her womanhood. Seeming to revel in the feeling of the skin to skin contact as much as she did. Their moans were intermingled until he pulls away.

"Itachi." Hinata hates her less than regal whimper, but Itachi didn't allow her to fret for long.

"So impatient, My Love." He chuckles before thrusting inside her. "You should know by now that neither of us would ever keep you waiting for long."

Hinata couldn't help it, she screams in desire. The feeling of Itachi entering set her soul on fire and the flames only burned ever higher as Kakashi joined him. The silver haired ninja burying himself inside her other entrance.

Kakashi groans as he thrusts inside the goddess on top of him and watches Itachi. The sight was a divine one. Itachi lost in a controlled frenzy of desire and devotion as he buries himself inside their wife again and again. All the while never breaking eye contact with Kakashi. His crimson red eyes burning with lust and pleasure.

"I will never understand what I did to deserve either of you." Kakashi groans as he revels in the feeling of being buried inside the beautiful bluenette who was currently caught in a tsunami of passion. "But I'm never letting you go."

It was as if the three of them were made for each other. One of these days, he really had to thank Minato, but right now it was hard to focus on much else but their beauty and how good it all felt. It was all too easy to get lost in the feeling of being inside Hinata and marveling at both his lovers.

Hot and tight. How Hinata ever managed to accommodate him, let alone both of them Itachi would never understand. He was just glad that their lioness was far less fragile than her ethereal appearance might suggest.

There was nothing better than feeling the hot flames of desire course through his veins as the three of them became one. Kakashi's hair was as messy and his mask had even fallen off. A true sign of passion and Hinata well, she looked magnificent as she rode Kakashi and Itachi claimed their princess from behind. Her charming backside swaying so invitingly as he occasionally slapped it.

It was too much and yet, not enough all at once. "I'm close."

That was fine though. He knew that this would only be the first of many sessions of lovemaking.

"Together then." Kakashi smirks as he buries himself inside Hinata faster and faster. He couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to.

"A-Always!" Hinata pants as the three of them spiral over into the real of euphoria together.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The next two weeks were the best of Kakashi's so far. It had been nothing but a sensual haze of passion and joy. It was almost a shame that they had to go back to the Leaf really.

"Do you think your Clans would mind if we just stayed here? You've both got younger siblings." He chuckles.

Itachi rolls his eyes at that. "I'm quite certain they would mind. As of now, I'm going to be the next Uchiha Clan Head and Hanabi will take over the Hyuga Clan if all goes well. If something were to happen to one of us, Sasuke or Hanabi would take over."

Indeed. Kakashi remembered that all too clearly. During the wedding planning, Clan politics had taken center stage. Both Clans were constantly trying to ensure the welfare and pride of their Clan. The chaos would have been most amusing, had he not been in the center of it.

"Yes, I know. I was merely joking. You do have to admit, though…you will miss this place." He smiles slyly.

"I think we all will." Hinata laughs before kissing them both. "We should hurry back. My father will likely be worried if we dally too long."

Well, Kakashi could hardly blame the man for that. If his daughter had married two rogues, the CopyCat Ninja would have been worried as well if they returned 'late' from their Honeymoon.

"Very well." He nods as he offers them each a hand. "The ship should be waiting for us. I've already had my hounds ensure our belongings were taken to it ahead of time. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Hinata smiles.

Itachi smirks. "I believe other than the wedding itself, this is going to be the first time in his life that Kakashi was early for anything."

Kakashi finds himself shrugging in response. "I believe you may be right, but I'll never be late to bed now that I have you for my husband and Hinata for my wife."

The statement causes both of them to blush and Kakashi to smile. Ah it was truly adorable how bashful Hinata and Itachi could be at times.


	21. Chapter 21

ANBU Allure

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of ANBU Allure. Oh, and feel free to check out my other stories if you're interested. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place five years after the previous one.

Chapter 21

Fatherhood had thus far proved to be an interesting experience to say the least, Kakashi muses. Every single day, the Jonin was forced to accept for all his skills, he was utterly powerless in the face of the most powerful Jutsu known to man. The Bubble Eyes Jutsu.

"Up! Up!" The twins giggle in perfect unison.

Yes, twins. In hindsight, none of them should have been that surprised that Hinata had given birth to twins. They did run in her family. Hiashi Hyuga himself had been a twin. Still, it had been rather shocking to find that Hinata's second pregnancy was a multiple one.

"Alright. Alright." He chuckles as he scoops them both up into his arms.

All the while, Hinata and Itachi were watching with undisguised amusement. Not that Kakashi could blame them, he had to look like quite the comical sight.

Anyone would when they were juggling two adorable two year old girls with hair just as silver as his own and their massive bubble eyes. Those lavender irises were quite impressive. There was no denying who had sired these two.

"Rin and Emiko have Father wrapped around their little fingers." Minato Uchiha-Hatake laughs.

Kakashi couldn't disagree with the blue haired miniature Itachi. "That may be so, but we're all wrapped around your fingers equally well. You'll understand when you have children of your own someday."

Itachi had chosen to name his son after the Fourth Hokage. It made perfect sense really. True it likely hadn't been his intention to spur the creation of a loving trio, but he had sent them on the mission that had lead to their marriage. So, really the man deserved some credit.

What could be a better way to honor his former sense than to name an adorable bubble eyed child after him? Yes, all their children had bubble eyes. It seemed those ran in the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans in equal measure.

Minato rolls his eyes with all the annoyance that only a four year old could manage. "I love my foolish little sisters and little kids, but I'm sick of girls trying to get me to play house with them."

Itachi chuckles at that. "You do take after Uncle Sasuke a great. He felt the same way when he was your age. One day though, I'm sure you won't mind the girls wanting to play house with you."

Minato makes a face. "I find that doubtful. It's annoying."

Gods and Goddesses help them all. The kid had one Sharingan, one Byakugan, Hinata's Bubble Eyes, Itachi's brain, and Sasuke's sulking powers. They'd all be doomed if he wasn't so easily bribed with sweets. A trait that he had no doubt inherited from his mother.

"Up! Ups! Big brother!" The girls giggle.

As expected Rin was the first to wiggle out of Kakashi's grasp and dart over towards Minato. She was the eldest and in Kakashi's mind, a natural extravert. Just as her namesake had been.

"Alright!" Minato smiles as he goes to scoop Rin up.

In all honesty, it was really Emiko that one had to watch out for. She was an evil mastermind. As soon as Minato's guard was down, she comes barreling right after her sister and causes her siblings to both fall to the ground.

"Ninja unexpected!" Emiko squeals with pride.

Hinata's nose crinkles cutely as she laughs. "Well, like daughter, like father. Come. We should probably get going. The others will be waiting for us by now."

"Of course." Itachi nods.

So, does Kakashi. Tonight was a family dinner. It was quite simply a bad idea to keep the Uchiha Clan Heads and Hyuga Clan Head waiting to see their grandchildren.

A very, very bad idea. Kakashi still had nightmares about the one and ONLY time he was late to one of these events.

* * *

A few minutes later, Itachi privately acknowledges family dinners were always a grand occasion. His mother had certainly outdone herself when it came to the cooking. There was enough food to feed a village here. Albeit a very small village, but still.

"Wow, Grandmother! This looks amazing!" Minato smiles as he reaches for a cupcake loaded with far more frosting than should have been legal.

"Thank you, but those should wait until after dinner." Mikoto smiles as she pokes his forehead.

Sasuke snorts as he walks in with Hanabi. "Now, I see where Itachi got that trick from."

Yes, it was most unexpected, but it seemed there was some merit to that tradition. It had taken quite a bit of persistence on Hanabi's part and the kind hands of Father Time's aid, but now the younger Hyuga sister was of age. She was also being courted by Sasuke (or was it the other way around)? Itachi was never entirely sure with them.

"You know that you would miss it, if he didn't do it." Fugaku smirks at his youngest song. "I'm glad that you made it back from your mission safely and in time for dinner."

"He probably wouldn't have if I didn't catch the two of them in the market district together. Sasuke got dragged into clothing shopping with Hanabi. I can't blame him, though. Hanabi wanted to find a swimsuit."

Hiashi rolls his eyes. "I'll confess to being guilty of doing the same thing at his age, but Sasuke had better have treated Hanabi with the utmost respect! I'd love some more grandchildren, but not until after a marriage."

This was getting a little extreme. Itachi was now feeling a bit guilty and he hadn't even been the one to do the teasing. Perhaps it was time to step in.

"Minato mastered the Fireball Jutsu yesterday." He smiles.

Thank goodness his son was a prodigy and it was an easy matter to divert attention away from Sasuke.

"Really? That's wonderful." The Uchihas all smile while Hiashi politely claps.

Fire Jutsu weren't as important to Hyugas, but it was a powerful attack. One that most four year olds would never be able to master. So, the Hyuga patriarch had to give credit where it was due.

"Yes, we're really proud of him." Hinata beams as the twins clap for their elder brother.

* * *

The family dinner went on for hours. It was never a simple affair to go to one of them, but Hinata always left the event with a smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that somehow, against all odds, both of their families had accepted their marriage.

"Have to?" The twins look up at her with giant Bubble Eyes.

They went through this every night. It seemed that the girls were going to be Night Owls. Mercifully, Minato thus far had turned out to be a morning person. Hinata wasn't entirely sure how she would have handled THREE children resisting their bedtime. As it was, it was a group effort to get them all to sleep.

"Yes, you do." Itachi smiles at them. "Get some sleep. Morning will be here before you know it. There will come a day when you'll want nothing more than to sleep in. Enjoy this while it lasts."

Itachi was the more practical of her husbands when it came to parenting. Kakashi was well, Kakashi.

"Indeed. Perhaps we'll have pancakes in the morning as well." The silver haired rogue smiles at his daughters.

"Okay! Daddy and Papa!" The girls beam as they snuggle into their beds and finally, the parents were all able to slip out of the room.

Only to be interrupted by both Minato's. "You said not to answer the door to strangers, but I saw him with my Byakugan and he knew the password." The younger Minato nods at them with all the dignity that a small child could muster.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Goodness only knew what the three of them would be like when they got older. That, and her husbands were also hoping to go for baby number four.

"That's alright." What could she do really? They were both so persuasive and Minato the Second looked utterly adorable at the moment. Well, he always did, but that was behind the point. "Go back to bed. We'll see you in the morning. We're going to have pancakes."

Pancakes was apparently all the boy needed to hear because he kissed his parents on the cheeks and darted upstairs. That boy was fast. One day, he'd be a great ninja. Hinata was sure of it.

"I am sorry for disturbing you all." Minato laughs softly. "I see that the time honored tradition of bribing children to behave is still alive and well in the Leaf Village."

"Well, perhaps it is not the most regal method of gaining compliance. Still, we prefer to think of it as rewarding good behavior. Bribe has such a negative connotation. What can we do for you Lord Hokage?" Itachi shoots the elder man a bashful grin.

Minato smiles at them in that disarming manner only he possessed. Though Kakashi sometimes took a good stab at mimicking. That could only mean one thing. He was planning something outrageous.

"Well, I was planning on visiting sooner, but I got lost on the road to life as Kakashi would say." The blond laughs with undisguised mirth. "I'm pleased to see that your marriage is still going strong and I come baring some news related to Lord Rai."

There was a name Hinata hadn't heard from in awhile. It was also one that made her blood run cold. "It's been years and we're married with three children. He must have given up by now."

"Well, it's more that he's in prison for an unrelated crime. More information about your mission has come to light. It appears that he was the one who organized those horrific places." Minato nods at them. "So, I doubt he'll be bothering your family or anyone else ever again. The man will be imprisoned for the rest of his life. Given that he's still a reasonably young man, that is likely going to be for quite sometime. Decades would be my guess."

Hinata sighs in relief. For a few terrifying seconds, she had assumed the worst. This was excellent news.

"I'm glad to hear that he's being suitably punished. To a pampered, spoiled noble such as him, living the rest of his life in prison is far worse than death. Though I am still grateful that you assigned us all to that mission. There's just something sexy about an innocent goddess wearing an ANBU mask." Kakashi smirks as Itachi swats him upside the head playfully.

"Forgive him, Lord Hokage. As you know, Kakashi is something of a deviant, but we love him anyway. As we love each other, our Clans, and the rest of this village." Itachi smiles as if he were the perfect picture of serenity.

"That may be true, but he's right. You both did strike quite the dashing image in your ANBU uniforms." Hinata giggles. "Very alluring."


End file.
